


Werewolf Gene

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: En la comunidad en la que viven, ser portador del gen lobo y convertirse en hombre lobo es algo recibido como un regalo, un regalo que hace a los jóvenes de aquel pequeño pueblo montañoso más fuertes y capacitados para la vida en el exterior, en el mundo que solo han sido capaces de vislumbrar a través de las películas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> —La clasificación que he puesto no es porque vaya a haber algo pervertido, sino porque va a haber un poquito de violencia y de cosas algo duras de leer. ¡¡¡Son bebés todavía!!! Bastante que me estoy poniendo a escribir sobre ellos.  
> —En un tiempo en el que me era imposible escribir algo que no fuera un drabble de menos de 1k, estos niños bonitos me dieron la inspiración que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con todo. Espero que os guste esta bonita e intrigante historia.

          Neugde era una pequeña localidad al noreste de Corea del Sur, prácticamente en la frontera con su vecino del norte, rodeada de un bosque en el que los lugareños encontraban algunas de las cosas que necesitaban para sobrevivir en aquel emplazamiento y cerca de un río de aguas cristalinas que los abastecía de agua para la vida cotidiana y para los cultivos. El lugar era pequeño, no había más que unos doscientos habitantes en el pueblo y éste era lo suficientemente dinámico como para abastecerse a sí mismo de los productos básicos, mientras que aquellos que necesitaban y eran más difíciles de producir por ellos mismos, eran llevados al pueblo gracias a un señor de mediana edad que le llevaban todo lo que le pedían. La vida era realmente tranquila para las personas que residían en aquel lugar y probablemente era así en los pocos pueblos aislados del mundo moderno que todavía quedaban en aquel país, pequeños remansos de paz que todo el mundo desconocía y en el que se vivía la vida sin prisas, sin agobios, sin estrés.

 

          No obstante, a pesar de que Neugde era un típico pueblo aislado, no era para nada típico. En Neugde existían leyendas que cobraban vida.

 

          Según contaban las personas más ancianas del lugar, aquel emplazamiento había sido fundado muchos siglos atrás por personas que querían esconderse del resto del mundo, personas que eran diferentes a todos los demás y que no querían que nadie se enterara de su condición. Neugde había sido fundado por hombres lobo que habían vivido en aquel lugar generación tras generación hasta el presente.

 

          En aquella comunidad, poseer el gen lobo era visto como un regalo, debido a que poco a poco éste se había ido perdiendo con la mezcla de sangre; un regalo que hacía a los jóvenes que lo poseían más fuertes y capacitados para poder sobrevivir en el mundo exterior. En Neugde, poseer aquel gen te abría las puertas al mundo porque según una costumbre que se había comenzado a seguir apenas unas generaciones atrás, solo los que eran portadores de ese gen podían salir del pueblo para encontrar una buena pareja con la que regresar a la comunidad muchos años más tarde. Por eso, para poder conocer el mundo que se encontraba más allá de los bosques que circundaban Neugde, todos los jóvenes del pueblo ansiaban ser portadores de aquel gen, pero no eran muchos los que lo desarrollaban.

 

          En una generación, quizás eran cuatro o cinco chicos quiénes finalmente tenían el gen lobo y comenzaban a experimentar los cambios en su cuerpo hasta que por fin se transformaban por primera vez en lobo debido a la luna llena. Cada año, durante la primavera, era cuando el gen empezaba a mostrarse en alguno de los adolescentes del pueblo; sin embargo, había años en los que no se manifestaba en nadie y otros en los que eran varios muchachos los que finalmente abandonaban Neugde hasta la llegaba del final de la estación.

 

          Todo aquello era lo que les habían enseñado a los jóvenes del pueblo y éstos siempre habían creído que la vida en aquel lugar funcionaba de esa forma… hasta que el curioso Lee DongHyuck descubrió que todo lo que les habían contado era una gran mentira.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 1

           Como cada vez que llegaba la primavera en Neugde, había un ambiente de expectación que rodeaba al pueblo porque todos esperaban impacientes a que los primeros síntomas de la transformación de alguno de los muchachos del pueblo en lobo se comenzaran a manifestar. Adultos y jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, todos vivían aquello con gran entusiasmo, como si fueran las celebraciones de Año Nuevo o de _Chuseok_ … quizás, porque que alguno de los chicos del pueblo poseyera el gen lobo en ese año era algo importante que había que celebrar. Sin embargo, había una persona en todo el pueblo que pensaba que todo aquello era una soberana tontería y, a pesar de que apenas contaba con quince años y que todavía podía manifestar la tenencia del gen, trataba de no participar en ninguna de las cosas en las que los demás chicos lo hacían totalmente encantados.

 

           Para Lee DongHyuck, tener el gen lobo era un engorro. Tener que salir del pueblo para encontrar pareja y después regresar era algo que no tenía sentido alguno mientras que aquellos que no lo poseían debían pudrirse en aquel pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios durante toda su vida. El muchacho no entendía por qué él sino llegaba a tener el gen no podía salir de aquel lugar para ver el resto del mundo, para ver lo que se encontraba más allá del bosque en el que tenían más que prohibido internarse. Tradiciones, costumbres, leyendas… para él no eran más que tonterías sin sentido y cuando tuviera la edad suficiente como para saber que se podría valer por sí mismo —teniendo el gen o no— el chico pensaba salir de aquel apestoso lugar y no regresar nunca jamás a él.

 

           A DongHyuck no le gustaba nada Neugde y lo único que hacía su existencia un mínimo de interesante era que, al menos, tenía unos pocos amigos que no eran tan entusiastas como el resto con el tema del gen… o eso era lo que él creía. Esa primavera, su grupo de amigos cumplía dieciséis o diecisiete años y a esa edad más o menos era cuando se manifestaba el gen, por lo que todos, se habían vuelto igual de entusiastas con aquello como el resto del pueblo.

 

           —Al menos finge que te lo pasas bien —le comentó su mejor amigo, MinHyung, el día que marcaba el inicio de la primavera, durante la festividad que vivía el pueblo para celebrar aquel momento—. Los mayores siempre están pendientes de ti y castigándote cada vez que haces una trastada porque no muestras ningún entusiasmo.

 

           DongHyuck giró la cabeza en dirección a su amigo y lo miró, enarcando una ceja, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba saliendo por su boca. Junto a él, MinHyung era el único que seguía mostrando poco entusiasmo por la posibilidad de ser portador del gen, pero de cara al exterior, siempre había hecho creer a todo el mundo que estaba totalmente encantado con aquello. MinHyung podía fingir bastante bien, pero a él no le salía y no lo iba a intentar siquiera. El menor negó con su cabeza y después volvió a mirar la nada, tratando de abstraerse del ruido de su alrededor y de MinHyung, pero éste volvió a hablar, llamando su atención.

 

           —El otro día ChenLe y JiSung la liaron bastante parda, pero nadie se enteró de que habían sido ellos porque sabes que siempre se muestran encantadores con los adultos. Tú, en cambio, si le echas salsa de soja a la Coca-Cola, saben inmediatamente que has sido tú porque no te quitan el ojo de encima.

           —No quiero participar de todo esto, ya lo sabes —le contestó aquella vez—. Ni siquiera fingiendo.

           —Aish… ven aquí —MinHyung le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que ambos estuvieran más cerca que antes y así poder hablar de forma más confidencial, sin que las personas que estaban a su alrededor pudieran enterarse—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a hacerle caso a YeRim y sacarla a bailar? No te quita el ojo de encima desde que comenzaron los bailes.

           —No me interesa —murmuró el menor.

           —Pero si es muy mona —apuntó su amigo, cogiendo su cabeza y haciendo que la girara en dirección a la chica, quien en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando, posó sus ojos en sus propias piernas—. Y está coladita por ti desde siempre.

           —Anda _hyung_ , deja de tratar de solucionarme la vida amorosa y búscate tú una propia —replicó, alejándose de él hasta que el brazo de MinHyung dejó de rodearlo—. Creo que me voy a dar un paseo para despejarme de todo esto.

 

           MinHyung alzó su mano para detenerlo probablemente, pero en ese mismo instante, aquella mano fue sujetada por EunJi, que la apretó fuertemente y tiró del chico hacia la pista de baile sin decir una palabra. DongHyuck vio cómo el mayor miraba un par de veces en su dirección, entre avergonzado porque EunJi había hecho su movimiento y preocupado por él, pero el chico simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa y murmuró un “pásalo bien” antes de alejarse de la multitud que se lo estaba pasando de maravilla en la verbena.

 

           DongHyuck caminó hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde el ruido de la música comenzaba más a ser un murmullo en sus oídos que un sonido irritante y donde podía estar tranquilamente sin que absolutamente nadie lo juzgara por no participar del entusiasmo colectivo. El chico caminó y caminó hasta que se encontró con la linde del bosque frente a él, miles de árboles y de criaturas que habitaban en aquel lugar lo separaban de la civilización a la que tanto ansiaba escapar. DongHyuck miró aquellos árboles con un anhelo desesperado, imaginando en su mente el día que saldría de aquel lugar de una vez por todas para no regresar jamás.

 

           El muchacho estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en el silencio que había en aquel lugar alejado de la fiesta pudo escuchar un grito que procedía de algún sitio cercano. DongHyuck abrió sus ojos al máximo, atento a lo que había a su alrededor, vislumbrando gracias a la luna prácticamente llena el terreno. No tardó mucho en encontrar la figura de un chico a unos cincuenta metros de distancia que se retorcía en el suelo, como si estuviera siendo presa de un dolor insoportable. Otro grito procedente del mismo lugar hizo que finalmente las piernas de DongHyuck se movieran y rápidamente se acercó al otro, dándose cuenta en aquel momento de que se trataba de Jeno, uno de sus amigos.

 

           —Jeno. Jeno —lo llamó agachándose junto a él, tratando de hacer que se enfocara y lo mirara—. Jeno, ¿qué te pasa? Dime algo.

 

           DongHyuck lo zarandeó un poco, asustado ante la falta de respuesta y, en ese momento, sus ojos y los del otro se encontraron, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido. No eran los ojos oscuros de Jeno los que lo miraban, sino unos de color verde esmeralda que le dieron la evidencia al menor de que su amigo era portador del gen lobo y estaba atravesando una de las fases del cambio, una de las fases finales de éste. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que Jeno había comenzado a experimentar los cambios y éste tampoco había dicho absolutamente nada.

 

           —Jeno… —lo volvió a llamar, posando una mano en su pecho para tratar de hacer que se relajara, tal y como les habían enseñado en clases que debían hacer si encontraban a alguien en aquel estado—. Jeno…

 

           Pero Jeno no se calmó y apartó a DongHyuck de un manotazo que lo envió hacia atrás con gran violencia, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y que todo a su alrededor se volviera completamente negro.

 

...

 

           Un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza fue lo que poco a poco hizo que DongHyuck fuera volviendo a la consciencia, parpadeando lentamente para acostumbrarse a la suave luz que había en algún punto del lugar en el que se encontraba. A pesar de que después de algún rato pudo abrir sus ojos del todo, el chico no se pudo ubicar porque no reconocía nada de aquello. No reconocía aquellas paredes desnudas y blancas que para nada se parecían a las que tenía en su habitación, en las que había árboles entrecruzados los unos con los otros, formando un extenso bosque. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no pudo reconocer el lugar, sí que pudo reconocer la cabeza de pelo oscuro que estaba echada a su lado en la cama y suspiró tranquilo antes de volverse a dormir, sabiendo que su madre no lo dejaría.

 

           La siguiente vez que DongHyuck despertó había luz por todas partes, lo que le indicó que ya era de día. Aquella vez, también pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba: el pequeño consultorio del pueblo. Igualmente, a pesar de que le seguía doliendo la cabeza muchísimo, el chico pudo recordar por qué estaba allí. Jeno lo había lanzado por los aires cuando había tratado de ayudarlo con los síntomas del cambio y probablemente se habría dado en la cabeza al caer.

 

 _“Jeno”_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

           En cuanto llegara la siguiente luna llena su amigo cambiaría del todo, se convertiría en hombre lobo y no regresaría al pueblo hasta que pasara tanto tiempo que nadie pudiera reconocerlo cuando se integrara de nuevo en la comunidad. DongHyuck siempre había tenido la esperanza de que ninguno de ellos tuviera el gen, como había pasado hacía algunos años con otros de los chicos del pueblo... pero ahora que ya había pasado, estaba seguro de que alguno más de sus amigos iba a comenzar a experimentar el cambio.

 

           —DongHyuck —escuchó la voz inconfundible de MinHyung llamarlo y giró la cabeza en su dirección—. Estás despierto.

           —Me habría gustado seguir durmiendo hasta el día del juicio final, pero con toda esta luz es imposible —trató de bromear.

 

           MinHyung le sonrió desde la puerta de la habitación y después caminó hasta la cama para abrazarlo fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin respiración. Por un momento, DongHyuck se sintió halagado por recibir algo de cariño de parte del mayor debido a que éste pocas veces se mostraba de aquella forma, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir punzadas en la parte posterior de su cabeza no pudo evitar quejarse en murmullos mientras se separaba del chico.

 

           —Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró MinHyung, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

           —No, no. Estoy bien —contestó con una sonrisa—. Solo has apretado un pelín y me han comenzado a dar punzadas, pero nada grave. ¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó, curioso por saber dónde había ido la mujer, ya que no se encontraba allí con él, como la primera vez que despertó.

           —Se fue hace un rato para descansar porque ha pasado muy mala noche velándote —respondió el mayor, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama—. Me la he encontrado cuando venía para acá y me ha dicho que te vigilara en lo que ella volvía.

           —Gracias —murmuró—. ¿Y Jeno? ¿Cómo está?

           —Jeno… —suspiró MinHyung—. Está bien, fresco como una rosa, como si anoche no se hubiera estado muriendo de dolor —negó con la cabeza—, pero también está bastante afectado por no haber podido controlarse y por hacerte daño. Se siente mal por ello.

           —Bueno, bastante es que no me mandara al otro barrio —bromeó DongHyuck—. Si yo sintiera el dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo él por cómo gritaba, creo que me habría lanzado al río para tratar de ahogarme.

           —No seas exagerado —el mayor le dio un leve empujón, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer cuando decía cosas como aquella.

           —Vale, vale. Soy un exagerado —reconoció—. Pero no le tengo rencor a Jeno, no es como si me hubiera deformado la cara o algo, simplemente me ha hecho un chichón.

           —Le diré la próxima vez que lo vea que no se coma la cabeza —comentó MinHyung—. Ahora échate y descansa un poco. Estaré aquí vigilando que no venga ningún monstruo a comerte.

           —Porque el monstruo eres tú —rio el menor, haciendo que la expresión de su amigo se agriara.

           —No te asfixio con la almohada por respeto a la almohada —le dijo, con los dientes apretados—, así que échate sobre ella y duerme antes de que cambie de opinión.

 

           DongHyuck sonrió y se tumbó con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cama. No tenía nada de sueño, pero era mejor mantener la almohada bajo su cabeza para que el mayor no la pudiera poner sobre ella y asfixiarlo. Siempre había que tener un ojo puesto en Lee MinHyung.

 

           —Te quiero —murmuró, agradecido porque su amigo se quedara con él y por todo lo que hacía siempre para ayudarlo.

           —De verdad, eres el demonio —suspiró el otro—. Duérmete antes de que vaya a otra habitación a por una almohada.

 

... 

 

           Tras pasar algunos días ingresado, DongHyuck fue dado de alta cuando el señor Choi —que había vuelto al pueblo apenas un par de años antes después de formar una familia y tras estudiar Medicina— dijo que estaba todo en orden en su cabeza y que no había nada por lo que temer, solo se tenía que curar la pequeña herida que se había hecho al caer y estaría como una rosa antes de que se diera cuenta de nada. Los días solo en aquel lugar se le habían hecho demasiado eternos a pesar de que su madre y sus amigos habían estado ocupando su habitación de cuando en cuando para liberarlo del aburrimiento, pero siempre había sido poco tiempo porque todos tenían obligaciones que atender. DongHyuck recibió incluso la visita de Jeno, que le había pedido perdón una y otra vez mientras el chico le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que no lo odiaba.

 

           Una vez pudo salir de aquel lugar, DongHyuck siguió su vida como normalmente lo hacía, yendo al pequeño colegio que había en el pueblo junto a todos los demás chicos de su generación. Se vivía un ambiente extraño en las clases, pero era el ambiente típico de aquellas fechas en las que se encontraban, así que, como siempre había hecho, el chico trató de alejarse de aquel ambiente para no verse envuelto en él. Por eso, prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que la primera luna llena de la temporada se acercaba y, por eso mismo, no supo que su amigo Jeno se había transformado hasta que su madre no se lo comentó el día después de que sucediera.

 

           —En un par de días tu amigo Jeno se irá de Neugde —le comentó mientras desayunaban aquella mañana—. Espero que le vaya muy bien en la ciudad.

 

           DongHyuck no contestó porque no tenía absolutamente nada que decir. Nunca había estado especialmente predispuesto a hablar del tema del gen lobo y, aunque fuera uno de sus amigos, aquello no iba a cambiar tampoco. Igualmente, nunca había ido a despedir a nadie de los que habían desarrollado el gen y tampoco lo haría con Jeno —o al menos eso es lo que haría pensar a todo el mundo, porque pensaba ir, pero a escondidas—.

 

 ...

 

           El día en el que Jeno se iba del pueblo, todo el lugar era un hervidero. Las gentes del pueblo iban y venían de un lado a otro y la excitación y el nerviosismo estaban palpables en cada milímetro de Neugde. Aquel ambiente parecía ser contagioso, porque cada persona que salía a la calle en ese día vivía el momento como si fuera una verdadera fiesta y no un sinsentido, que era de la forma en la que DongHyuck siempre había concebido todo aquello. Las calles estaban totalmente abarrotadas y, cuánto más cerca se hallaban de la salida del pueblo, más abarrotadas se encontraban. Todos esperaban expectantes el momento en el que Jeno apareciera en el lugar para despedirse de él y desearle buena suerte en aquella nueva etapa de su vida que se desarrollaría fuera de las inmediaciones de aquel claro que conformaba todo el mundo conocido de aquellas gentes.

 

           DongHyuck se aprovechó de toda la coyuntura y de que todo el pueblo se concentraba en solo una zona para salir disimuladamente de su casa y dirigirse hacia el bosque, lugar en el que trataría de abordar a su amigo Jeno para despedirse de él. El chico tenía mucha experiencia en esquivar a las personas con las que no quería encontrarse y sabía perfectamente cuál era el camino que debía de tomar para llegar hasta el bosque sin ser visto, así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta él. Tampoco tuvo problemas en recorrer el sombrío lugar porque desde que era pequeño se había estado internando en el bosque, buscando rutas que poder seguir para cuando quisiera escapar de aquel sitio en el que nunca había terminado de encajar.

 

           El chico se sentó al pie de un árbol, cerca del camino y con vistas a éste, pero sin poder ser visto desde allí gracias a la maleza que lo ocultaba, disponiéndose a esperar el momento en el que Jeno apareciera ante él. No se había internado demasiado en el bosque, solo lo suficiente, por lo que todavía podía escuchar perfectamente el jaleo que había en la entrada al camino y de esta forma podía saber perfectamente cuándo su amigo se adentraría en el lugar, alejándose del pueblo. DongHyuck no tuvo que esperar demasiado para notar cómo los ruidos que procedían del pueblo finalmente se iban haciendo casa vez menos notorios, siendo opacados por el piar de los pájaros que llenaban las copas de los árboles cercanos.

 

           DongHyuck se levantó del lugar en el que había estado sentado los últimos minutos, acercándose un poco más al camino para no perder a Jeno ni de casualidad, observando aquella mancha de color marrón oscuro que contrastaba con el verde de los alrededores fijamente. Durante unos minutos no hubo ningún cambio en la quietud del camino, hasta que a lo lejos, el chico pudo apreciar la figura de su amigo, andando con determinación hacia su posición sin saber que se encontraba allí. Al verlo, DongHyuck no pudo evitar sentirse triste y quizás un poco melancólico porque el otro era uno de sus amigos, habían crecido y jugado juntos durante casi dieciséis años y a partir de aquel día no lo iba a volver a ver nunca más.

 

           El chico sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarse las ideas y no pensar en nada de aquello porque no quería ponerse a llorar frente a su amigo y solo se dedicó a esperar el momento oportuno para aparecerse ante él.

 

           —Jeno —chistó cuando el mayor pasó justo por su lado, haciendo que éste se detuviera al escuchar su nombre y comenzara a mirar a todas partes—. Jeno —volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más alto y asomándose desde su escondite para que el otro lo pudiera ver.

           —¡DongHyuck! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico al verlo.

 

           El rostro de su amigo reflejaba algo de preocupación, pero a la vez había una sonrisa en él que decía claramente que estaba encantado con que el menor hubiera ido a verlo antes de marcharse. DongHyuck mostró una sonrisa también en sus labios y le indicó a Jeno que se acercara hasta él, algo que el otro no dudó en hacer hasta quedarse a poca distancia de su cuerpo.

 

           —Creía que no me ibas a despedir —le comentó el mayor—. Como nunca has sido muy devoto de todo esto…

           —No soy muy devoto —replicó—, pero eres mi amigo y al menos quería darte un abrazo antes de que te fueras —DongHyuck abrió sus brazos y Jeno terminó de acercarse a él para así poder fundirse en un abrazo—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

           —Por supuesto. Es una oportunidad única —respondió Jeno.

 

           DongHyuck se mordió la lengua para no decir algo que pudiera hacer enfadar a su amigo y simplemente disfrutó del contacto hasta que el mayor decidió disolver el abrazo. El chico no quería que su amigo se fuera, aunque en los últimos tiempos se hubieran distanciado debido a todo aquel lío del gen lobo, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba en su mano poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Jeno siempre había estado convencido de aquel cuento que les habían contado desde pequeños.

 

           —Ten cuidado —fue lo que le dijo, a pesar de que quería decirle muchas otras cosas—, y no te olvides de mí.

           —Jamás lo haría —respondió el mayor con una sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos desaparecieran—. Nos vemos a mi vuelta… a no ser que tú también desarrolles el gen y nos encontremos fuera del pueblo.

 

           Y con aquello, Jeno se despidió de él y salió de nuevo al camino. DongHyuck suspiró y vio cómo el chico se alejaba de él hasta que su figura se perdió en una curva. El menor tenía que volver al pueblo cuanto antes para que nadie se percatara de dónde había estado ni de lo que había hecho, pero cedió a la tentación de seguir a su amigo durante algunos minutos más para cerciorarse de que todo le iba bien.

 

           El chico jamás había pensado que hacer aquello cambiaría su futuro de la forma en la que lo haría.

 

           Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando en el bosque resonó el grito de Jeno y DongHyuck echó rápidamente a correr entre los árboles siguiendo el camino hasta que llegó al lugar en el que su amigo había desaparecido, encontrándose al hacerlo con una furgoneta que bloqueaba el paso y a varios hombres que retenían con fuerza a Jeno, quien trataba de escapar. El menor dio un paso para salir en su ayuda, pero en ese momento, uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar inmovilizó el brazo de su amigo y le inyectó algo que lo dejó completamente laxo en apenas unos segundos.

 

           El corazón de DongHyuck resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos y, a pesar de que quería moverse, no podía hacerlo porque sus piernas no querían seguir obedeciendo las órdenes de su cerebro. El chico tenía miedo, por él y por Jeno, por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo y, finalmente vio impotente desde la distancia cómo los hombres metían a su amigo en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

 

           —Me encanta cuando llega la primavera —dijo uno de ellos antes de montarse en el vehículo—. Siempre nos trae carne fresca con la que poder seguir con el estudio.

 

           Apenas unos minutos después, la furgoneta se ponía en marcha, en dirección a la espesura del bosque mientras DongHyuck seguía sin poder moverse de su posición, con su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para poder entender lo que acababa de suceder, pero teniendo totalmente claro que todo lo que le habían contado desde pequeño no era más que una vil mentira.

 

 ...

 

           Durante días, Lee DongHyuck quiso adentrarse una y otra vez en el bosque para buscar a aquellos que se habían llevado a su amigo y darles su merecido, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de internarse entre los árboles, el chico volvía a sus cabales. Aunque encontrara a esa gente, él solo no iba a poder hacer nada contra ellos porque lo superaban en número y tenían mucha más fuerza que él —Jeno era uno de los chicos del pueblo que más fuerza tenían y además poseía el gen lobo, si habían podido inmovilizarlo a él, DongHyuck no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos—. Contarlo en el pueblo para obtener ayuda de la gente tampoco era una opción y el chico no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para poder ayudar a su amigo, porque sabía perfectamente que Jeno no podía estar pasándolo bien allá donde lo hubieran llevado.

 

           Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía impotente cómo su amigo estaba atrapado entre varios hombres y cómo uno de ellos le inyectaba algo. Aquello le provocaba pesadillas porque no había podido hacer nada por él, porque ni siquiera había podido hacer que sus piernas reaccionaran para tratar de ayudarlo en lo que hubiera podido.

 

           Pero a pesar de que DongHyuck estuviera sintiéndose de aquella forma por dentro, en el pueblo no debía de mostrar ningún signo de que podía saber algo de lo que allí se cocía, porque tenía totalmente claro que la gente del pueblo, aquellos que tan entusiasmados estaban siempre con el tema del gen lobo y que tantas historias les habían contado, estaban en el ajo. Por ese mismo motivo, el chico había acabado decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a Jeno era ser paciente y esperar… esperar a que cualquier otro chico comenzara a mostrar los primeros signos de la transformación y advertirle lo que le esperaría si abandonaba el pueblo, de esa manera, si podía reunir a algunos chicos con el gen, mucho más fuertes que los humanos corrientes, podrían ir entre todos a salvar a Jeno —y a aquellos que hubieran sido apresados en los años anteriores… si es que estaban vivos—.

 

           Solo de esa forma, podría hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo, aunque con cada día que pasara, el peso sobre sus hombros por lo que estaría pasando Jeno se acrecentara.

 

           Después de tomar aquella decisión, DongHyuck trató de comportarse como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de sus quince años de vida, siendo un chico travieso que no acataba del todo las normas, pero estando ahora vigilante a todos los chicos que tenían entre quince y diecisiete años por si alguno de ellos comenzaba a presentar los primeros síntomas de la transformación. El chico pensaba que absolutamente nadie podría haber notado el cambio en su actitud después de la marcha de Jeno porque tampoco solían estar demasiado pendientes de él, pero no contó con que su mejor amigo siempre tenía un ojo puesto sobre él.

 

           —Llevas unos días raro —le había dicho una vez que volvían de la casa del señor Park, donde estudiaban la decena de alumnos que conformaban su generación—, desde que se fue Jeno estás raro.

           —No es nada —fue lo que le contestó—. Solo lo echo un poco de menos, eso es todo.

           —¿De verdad que es solo eso? —cuestionó MinHyung, mirándolo a los ojos como si tratara de descubrir la verdad de aquella forma, queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser—. ¿De verdad que solo lo echas de menos?

           —De verdad de la buena —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

 

           MinHyung no había seguido insistiendo aquel día, pero DongHyuck sabía perfectamente que no se había tragado lo que le había dicho, a la vez que se había percatado por primera vez de lo mucho que le dolía el pecho después de haberle ocultado algo tan importante a su mejor amigo. Pero era mejor que no supiera nada, al menos por el momento, ya que si lo sabía y alguien descubría que tenían aquel conocimiento, estaría en peligro y eso era algo que DongHyuck no quería que sucediera por nada del mundo. Lee MinHyung siempre había sido un chico muy pacífico, nunca se había metido en líos a pesar de ser su amigo y no le gustaba que nadie saliera herido. Por eso, era mejor que no supiera absolutamente nada, DongHyuck se encargaría de todo, estando siempre vigilante.

 

           No iba a dejar que ninguno de los chicos del pueblo que tuvieran el gen lobo sirviera como experimento nunca más.

 

 ...

 

           Solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Jeno fuera secuestrado en el bosque cuando DongHyuck se dio cuenta de que otro de los chicos de su edad comenzaba a experimentar los cambios, porque estaban siendo muy obvios en Na JaeMin. Quizás el chico no tenía demasiada relación con aquel muchacho porque a pesar de que era un pueblo pequeño y que todos se conocían, no eran amigos todos de todos, pero DongHyuck podía ver perfectamente que el otro estaba cambiando. Su carácter se había agriado y estaba irascible en todo momento, algo que no era nada común en JaeMin, quien siempre había mostrado su sonrisa al mundo.

 

           Por eso, el chico comenzó a vigilarlo desde las sombras, para ver si era capaz de encontrar algo a lo que apelar antes de que el momento de su marcha llegara para que no se fuera de Neugde —o al menos para que se escondiera en el bosque y no bajara la guardia en caso de que lo buscaran para secuestrarlo a él también—. Sin embargo, por mucho que trató de encontrar algún motivo por el que el chico no quisiera salir del pueblo, no pudo hallarlo… y pocos días más tarde se dio cuenta de que JaeMin era consciente también de los cambios provocados por la activación del gen lobo y que éste estaba más que encantado con aquello.

 

           No obstante, DongHyuck no se iba a rendir en su empresa y algo debía de hacer para al menos avisarlo del peligro que corría. Por este motivo, un día abordó al chico y le pidió hablar con él en privado.

 

           —¿Por qué no podemos hablar aquí? —le dijo JaeMin, señalando que estaban en mitad de la calle y que eso tampoco era tan malo.

           —Es un asunto delicado —respondió él—, por favor, ven conmigo.

 

           El menor se resistió un poco a ir con él, pero después de unos momentos accedió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y DongHyuck lo guio entonces hacia las afueras, donde ya no había casas cerca desde las cuales podían espiar su conversación.

 

           —¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —le cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

           —Tiene que ver sobre el gen lobo —comenzó DongHyuck—, sé que tú lo tienes y que también te has dado cuenta de ello.

           —Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Tú no decías que todo esto era una tontería y que ojalá nunca tuvieras el gen? ¿Ahora lo quieres?

           —No, no —dijo rápidamente—. Nunca he querido el gen y nunca lo voy a querer, pero necesito decirte algo importante sobre lo que él.

 

           JaeMin seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una ceja alzada, obviamente pensando que tenía que estar loco y que lo que iba a decir no eran más que tonterías. Además, el menor había comenzado a mover su pierna derecha en clara señal de que quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible porque DongHyuck solo lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Quizás no era el mejor momento para decírselo, quizás tendría que orquestar una situación en la que JaeMin estuviera más receptivo a sus palabras… pero el tiempo se le agotaba y solo podía soltarlo todo y esperar a que éste lo creyera.

 

           —Fui a despedir a Jeno —comenzó, después de coger aire—, al bosque, porque no quería hacerlo delante de todos… y entonces vi que unos hombres con batas blancas lo inmovilizaban y se lo llevaban en una furgoneta —contó—. Uno de ellos incluso dijo que esperaba la primavera siempre porque había bastantes chicos con los que experimentar…

 

           Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre ellos y DongHyuck miró casi con miedo la reacción de JaeMin. Sabía perfectamente que si a él le llegara alguien con quien no tenía mucha relación y le dijera algo parecido lo mandaría directamente a la mierda, así que no esperaba nada bueno de aquello, pero al menos, el chico estaba avisado y él intentaría durante los siguientes días convencerlo de que todo era verdad y de que no debía irse.

 

           JaeMin solo se rio y después se alejó de él murmurando que estaba loco y que no volviera a hacerle perder el tiempo de aquella forma. DongHyuck se sintió un poco herido por ello, pero no se iba a rendir con el chico hasta el último momento.

 

           Tan ocupado estuvo durante la siguiente semana en su tarea que prácticamente no vio a nadie más y si no hubiera sido porque MinHyung fue un día a visitarlo a su casa, jamás se habría dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo también había comenzado a experimentar los primeros síntomas asociados al gen lobo —al menos hasta que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde—. En ese momento, algo se rompió dentro de él, porque de todos los chicos de la aldea, DongHyuck siempre había deseado que MinHyung fuera uno de los que no tuvieran el gen.

 

 ...

 

           Desde siempre, MinHyung y él habían sido amigos, por lo que DongHyuck conocía muy bien cuál era el carácter del chico, así que, sabía perfectamente que algo estaba mal con él, en el momento en el que apareció ante su puerta aquel día… y también sabía que la única cosa que podía hacer que su siempre atento y calmado amigo, estuviera tan irascible era que había comenzado a desarrollar el gen lobo. A pesar de que su amigo se había enfadado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, MinHyung jamás había alzado la voz aunque hubiera perdido los nervios en alguna discusión y, sobre todo, jamás le había alzado la voz a DongHyuck y mucho menos por una tontería, como había sido el caso.

 

           —Desde que se fue Jeno estás raro —le había dicho como saludo en cuento el menor había abierto la puerta—. ¿Acaso entre vosotros dos había algo que ninguno sabía? ¿Algo que ni siquiera yo, tu mejor amigo, tenía derecho a saber?

 

           Y antes de que DongHyuck hubiera podido abrir la boca para responderle, el mayor había cerrado su mano derecha en un puño y había golpeado el marco de la puerta, para justo después comenzar a gritar, hablando demasiado rápido como para que DongHyuck pudiera entenderlo correctamente. No obstante, por el contexto, supuso que MinHyung tenía que estar bastante dolido porque desde la marcha de Jeno, él apenas había pasado tiempo a su lado porque había estado intentando que JaeMin le hiciera un mínimo de caso cuando le decía que no debía irse una vez se transformara en lobo. Por aquello, DongHyuck no se había dado cuenta tampoco de que, además de estar enfadado con él porque lo había dejado de lado, MinHyung había comenzado a desarrollar el gen lobo y se sentía en parte culpable por aquello, aunque él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

           Por ese motivo, a pesar de que había una enorme posibilidad de acabar herido si se acercaba a un hombre lobo en plena ebullición de ira —y porque sabía que en el fondo, MinHyung jamás le haría daño— el chico dio un par de pasos hacia el mayor hasta que el espacio entre ellos se redujo lo suficiente para poder rodear su cuerpo y abrazarlo fuertemente.

 

           —Lo siento, _hyung_ —le dijo—. Lo siento mucho por haberme alejado de ti y por ocultarte algunas cosas, te lo diré todo si te calmas.

 

           Y en ese momento, comenzó a sentir cómo el cuerpo de MinHyung empezaba a destensarse hasta que el mayor le devolvió el abrazo, totalmente en calma, volviendo a ser él mismo de nuevo. DongHyuck no pudo evitar el suspiro profundo que salió de sus labios al saber que ya había pasado el peligro y que ahora lo único que tenía que conseguir era que el mayor escuchara atentamente sus palabras y que lo creyera. Quizás era la parte más difícil de todo, pero tenía que intentarlo porque no soportaría que MinHyung tuviera el mismo destino que Jeno —y que JaeMin, puesto que éste no tenía ningún interés en hacerle caso—.

 

           —Tengo muchas cosas que decirte —murmuró, aun abrazando el cuerpo del mayor.

           —Te escucho, así que, habla —contestó MinHyung.

           —Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar un poco más privado —le replicó, alejándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos seriamente—. ¿Subimos a mi habitación? No hay nadie en casa.

 

           MinHyung asintió y DongHyuck le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cogerlo de la mano para tirar de él rápidamente hacia el interior de la vivienda, subiendo después las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación, la última del piso superior, donde los encerró a ambos para que ni aunque su familia llegara, pudiera molestarlos. El mayor se sentó sobre el colchón de DongHyuck sin que éste tuviera que pedírselo debido a la costumbre de hacerlo y él también se sentó allí.

 

           —Quizás creas que esto es una locura, MinHyung —comenzó—, pero es la verdad y necesito que me creas.

           —Habla —volvió a repetir el mayor.

           —Fui a despedirme de Jeno al bosque y vi cómo unos hombres que parecían ser científicos lo secuestraban para hacer experimentos con él —dijo rápidamente—. Creo que hacen eso con todos los chicos que desarrollan el gen lobo… y creo que a JaeMin le va a suceder lo mismo si no me hace caso —contó—, pero JaeMin no me hace caso y no sé qué hacer —DongHyuck miró el semblante de su amigo para ver su reacción, pero éste tenía cara de póker en aquellos instantes, por lo que no pudo averiguar nada, así que siguió adelante—. Sin embargo… quien más me preocupa en estos momentos eres tú, _hyung_ —MinHyung lo miró en ese momento, frunciendo su ceño en un claro gesto de confusión—. También estás desarrollando el gen lobo y no quiero que te suceda nada malo por ello.

           —DongHyuck… sé que todo esto nunca te ha gustado y que probablemente no quieras que nos vayamos todos de tu lado, pero…

           —No. No es eso —lo cortó—. Por favor, tienes que creerme. Nunca te he mentido, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo con esto?

           —Pero…

           —Por favor… si no me crees solo tenemos que esperar a que JaeMin se vaya —dijo rápidamente—. La próxima luna llena será esta semana y se transformará, así que se irá en unos pocos días. Solo ven conmigo al bosque y veamos si es cierto o no lo que te he contado.

           —DongHyuck…

           —Si no es cierto, haré todo lo que tú quieras hasta que sea el turno de que te vayas tú también; pero si es cierto, prométeme que escaparás conmigo de este lugar para que no te pueda coger a ti también.

 

           DongHyuck sentía su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada dentro de su pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta de MinHyung a aquello, mientras esperaba que su amigo confiara en él y le dijera que sí. Fueron los segundos más angustiosos de toda su vida, pero por fin, después de algunos instantes, el mayor asintió, moviendo su cabeza.

 

           —Si esta es una broma pesada de las tuyas, te juro que serás mi esclavo no durante el mes que me queda aquí, sino durante toda la eternidad —dijo.

 

           Y aunque a DongHyuck no le agradaba mucho aquello de ser el esclavo de MinHyung por toda la eternidad, fue el chico más feliz del mundo porque sabía perfectamente que tenía razón en lo que decía y que el mayor solo tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para terminar de creerlo.

 

           Por ese motivo, el menor estuvo expectante durante el tiempo que tardó en llegar la luna llena, evento que marcaba la transformación de JaeMin y que suponía su marcha del pueblo. Aunque DongHyuck no quería que a aquel chico le ocurriera nada tampoco, sabía que había intentado todo lo que estaba en su mano y que, aun así, éste no lo había creído, por lo que sus esfuerzos en ese momento estaban solo centrados en MinHyung. Y cuando por fin llegó el día en el que JaeMin se marcharía del pueblo, DongHyuck fue el primero en saltar de la cama para ir en busca de MinHyung y llevarlo corriendo hasta el bosque, hasta el lugar en el que había visto cómo Jeno era secuestrado solo hacía un mes. El mayor seguía sin parecer muy convencido de todo aquello, pero cuando lo viera, no tendría más remedio que creerlo.

 

           Los chicos tuvieron que esperar, escondidos detrás de los árboles un buen rato hasta que en la curva del camino apareció el mismo vehículo que la vez anterior y los mismos hombres con batas blancas. A su lado, MinHyung abrió sus ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de que el chico le había contado la verdad cuando vio cómo aquellos científicos apresaban a JaeMin y se lo llevaban con ellos a la fuerza.

 


	3. Capítulo 2

Después de haber visto aquella escena, MinHyung quiso ir corriendo hasta el pueblo para avisar a todos los mayores, pero DongHyuck lo detuvo y trató de tranquilizarlo para que no lo hiciera puesto que si descubrían que ambos lo sabían, seguro que tendría consecuencias fatales para ellos. Todo el pueblo, menos los niños, que no tenían ni idea de nada, estaban metidos en aquel ajo, el menor sabía que así tenía que ser porque no había ninguna otra explicación que fuera mejor que esa.

 

— _Hyung_ , lo que debemos de hacer es escapar de aquí lo más pronto posible —le dijo—, antes de que se den cuenta de que tú también posees el gen lobo y antes de que te suceda lo mismo que a Jeno y a JaeMin.

—Pero alguien nos podrá ayudar, alguien podrá creernos si le decimos lo que sucede y podrá salvar a los chicos de esa gente —replicó el mayor—. Seguro que hay alguien…

—No en Neugde —cortó DongHyuck—. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos, tenemos que salir del pueblo e ir a la ciudad más cercana a pedir  ayuda porque seguro que fuera de este bosque nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo.

—DongHyuck…

—Me prometiste que huirías conmigo si no te estaba mintiendo —el menor tomó de las manos a MinHyung y las apretó suavemente en las suyas—. Me lo prometiste y has visto con tus propios ojos que es verdad, que todo aquel que manifiesta el gen lobo es secuestrado por gente desconocida que deben de ser científicos. Lo más probable es que hagan experimentos con todo aquel que recogen, así que, por favor, ven conmigo —le pidió—. Ven conmigo, salgamos de este lugar lo más rápido posible y pidamos ayuda en la ciudad más cercana que encontremos.

 

MinHyung estuvo pensándolo durante algunos minutos, dudando de todo probablemente, pero finalmente asintió de forma leve con su cabeza y DongHyuck no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios, a la vez que toda la tensión de su cuerpo abandonaba sus músculos y los dejaba relajados. MinHyung había dicho que sí, MinHyung iba a escapar de aquel lugar con él para buscar la ayuda para los demás y para ellos mismos. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo que alguien lo escuchara y lo creyera, el chico se sintió demasiado feliz, feliz porque siempre había tenido razón en no confiar en aquella parafernalia del gen que tenía todo el pueblo, feliz porque iba a poder salvar a su mejor amigo de un destino incierto.

 

—Tenemos que guardar provisiones —le dijo al mayor—. Cualquier comida que no se ponga mala y que nos pueda durar varias semanas. No sé a qué distancia está exactamente la ciudad de aquí, pero tenemos que estar preparados para todo —DongHyuck hizo el cálculo mental de cuánto podrían tardar en recogerlo todo y tenerlo listo para partir—. Nos iremos en tres días.

—De acuerdo —murmuró MinHyung—. Buscaré en casa cualquier comida que nos pueda servir.

—Gracias.

 

Durante los tres días que había dado de margen para poder reunir todo lo que les fuera necesario, DongHyuck tuvo miedo de que su amigo pudiera cambiar de opinión o pudiera decir algo a los mayores sobre lo que había visto porque tenía el gen y siempre había creído en todo lo que les habían contado; pero por otra parte, intentaba tranquilizarse pensando en que el mayor siempre había cumplido su palabra y, después de lo que había visto, debía de estar plenamente convencido de que todo estaba mal en el pueblo y que lo que tenían que hacer era salir de allí.

 

Y alejando todos sus miedos, MinHyung apareció el día acordado con una gran mochila a sus espaldas.

 

En la madrugada del tercer día, cuando todo el pueblo dormía y no había ni un alma que pudiera verlos, ambos se adentraron en el bosque, alejándose de Neugde y del camino, para que no pudieran encontrarlos tan fácilmente cuando se dieran cuenta de que no estaban. Quizás, de aquella forma no pudieran saber exactamente a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero lo único que debían hacer era recorrer la mayor distancia que pudieran en el menor tiempo posible para que no existiera la posibilidad de que los encontraran.

 

...

 

Mantenerse cerca del camino que cruzaba el bosque y que siempre había sido la única forma de comunicación con el exterior del pueblo, era lo único que MinHyung y DongHyuck podían hacer para no perderse en la espesura de un bosque por el que jamás habían transitado. No obstante, pasar por el camino era algo que evitaban a toda costa porque allí eran mucho más visibles y podían encontrarlos más fácilmente y eso era lo que los dos chicos no querían que sucediera, que los encontraran. No hacía más que un par de días que habían salido de Neugde y se habían internado en el bosque, pero ambos sabían que pronto comenzarían a buscarlos porque no era común que no pasaran por sus casas en varios días… y entonces sabrían que se habían escapado y el único lugar al que podían ir era la ciudad a través de aquel camino.

 

Por eso evitaban el camino, porque no era seguro… pero también tenían que tenerlo cerca para no perderse.

 

Ninguno sabía realmente cómo de lejos se encontraba la ciudad más cercana ni cuántos días tendrían que estar en mitad del bosque hasta poder salir de allí, pero DongHyuck tenía claro que al menos una semana tendrían que pasar caminando entre los árboles porque Neugde tenía que estar bastante aislado como para que nunca nadie hubiera llegado al lugar por casualidad. Y el chico creyó que su amigo también tenía aquello bastante interiorizado… al menos era lo que pensaba hasta que le demostró lo contrario.

 

Al tercer día de caminata por el bosque, siendo arañados por las zarzas que crecían cerca de los árboles o pisando mal por culpa de raíces semi-ocultas en la tierra y traicioneras, MinHyung comenzó a estar irritable y a soltar maldiciones cada dos por tres, empezando también a soltar comentarios sarcásticos o hirientes cada vez que DongHyuck abría la boca y a reprocharle que estuvieran allí. Aquello era bastante raro en el mayor, porque siempre había sido alguien calmado que nunca había hecho ningún comentario malo sobre algo o sido sarcástico con las personas a las que apreciaba, eso siempre había sido más papel de DongHyuck… pero el menor entendía que el motivo por el cuál su amigo se estaba comportando de aquella forma era porque el gen se estaba desarrollando y, en esos días, las personas que lo tenían se volvían de aquella forma —al menos eso era lo que decía el libro que había cogido de la estantería de su casa antes de partir—.

 

DongHyuck sabía que compartir aquellos días en los que el gen de MinHyung se estaba manifestando de forma cada vez más notoria iba a ser bastante complicada y nunca había prestado mucha atención cuando todo el mundo hablaba sobre el tema, así que, coger aquel libro le había salvado un poco la vida, ya que al menos, siguiendo sus instrucciones, trataba de calmar a su amigo y éste se tranquilizaba durante un largo periodo de tiempo antes de volver a empezar.

 

Solo habían sido tres días, pero DongHyuck esperaba poder llegar pronto hasta la ciudad para no tener que tratar solo con su amigo, porque aunque se habían embarcado en aquel viaje para ayudarlo y para que no le sucediera nada malo, al chico a veces le daban ganas de dejarlo atrás e irse él solo para no tener que seguir aguantándolo con aquel humor de perros.

 

... 

 

—No teníamos que haber salido del pueblo… no teníamos que haber escapado… tendríamos que haber pedido ayuda a algún mayor… esta es la mayor locura que hemos hecho nunca… vamos a morir los dos aquí en este inmenso bosque… y nadie encontrará nuestros cadáveres nunca…

 

MinHyung llevaba diciendo cosas como aquella todo el día, frases que hacían que DongHyuck estuviera a punto de perder los nervios y mandarlo a la mierda cada vez que el mayor abría la boca. Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer por nada del mundo. DongHyuck sabía perfectamente que no era su amigo quien realmente estaba diciendo aquellas cosas, que él nunca diría algo como aquello en condiciones normales… obviamente, pasar por todo el cambio hormonal que suponía convertirse en hombre lobo le estaba pasando mucha factura y aquella irritabilidad que manifestaban todos aquellos que poseían el gen era lo que estaba hablando por él y lo hacía estar de aquella forma. Por ese motivo, DongHyuck estaba dispuesto a mostrar toda la paciencia que jamás había mostrado antes en su vida y no matar a su mejor amigo porque eso sería una gran pérdida.

 

Aunque había muchas veces en las que ganas no le faltaban…

 

—¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso? Nunca te he hecho caso… ¿por qué me he visto arrastrado a esto? Debería volver al pueblo…

—¿Por qué no nos detenemos y descansamos un poco? —dijo DongHyuck, cortando toda la perorata del otro antes de que decidiera que irse era lo mejor que podía hacer—. Llevamos todo el día andando y comienza a hacerse tarde.

 

MinHyung se detuvo en ese momento y lo miró durante unos segundos de forma fija hasta que finalmente asintió. DongHyuck suspiró aliviado. De aquella forma podría tranquilizarlo durante un poco más de tiempo… al menos por aquella noche, mientras ojeaba el libro sobre cómo tratar a aquellos que estaban manifestando el gen antes de transformarse por primera vez. Quizás había alguna forma que se le había pasado por lo alto de conseguir mejores resultados para calmar al mayor hasta que finalmente salieran del bosque y llegaran a la ciudad. Después de caminar durante cinco días entre los árboles y siguiendo el camino en la distancia, no les debía de faltar demasiado para llegar.

 

MinHyung fue a por la leña para poder encender una pequeña hoguera con la que calentarse porque las noches eran un poco frías y no habían llevado mucha ropa de abrigo mientras DongHyuck se quedó armando su campamento y mirando el libro en busca de algo nuevo. Sin embargo, no hallaba nada que le fuera de utilidad realmente. Hablar con voz calmada y tranquila, lentamente, rozar la nuca de la otra persona o presionar su muñeca durante unos momentos al hablarle daba resultados inmediatos pero durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto, cada vez más corto, y DongHyuck no sabía ya qué hacer.

 

Cuando su amigo regresó, encendieron la hoguera y se juntaron en el fuego para calentarse un poco, comiendo en silencio lo poco que les iba quedando de lo que habían recogido de sus casas. Durante unos momentos, el menor pensó que aquella noche la pasarían tranquilos, simplemente durmiendo el uno al lado del otro después de comer hasta que amaneciera y volvieran a emprender su camino… no obstante, MinHyung comenzó de nuevo a protestar, siguiendo con la misma cantinela que había tenido durante todo el día.

 

Y la paciencia de DongHyuck se acabó. En un arrebato de furia, cogió el libro y lo tiró al fuego ante él, haciendo que las llamas se avivaran e iluminaran mucho más el claro en el que se habían detenido a descansar, antes de girarse hacia su amigo y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de ira. Quería gritarle que se callara, quería gritarle que se habían embarcado en ese viaje solo para ayudarlo a él, porque no quería que le sucediera nada malo, porque MinHyung siempre había sido la persona más importante de su vida y siempre lo sería. Sin embargo, DongHyuck no dijo nada, simplemente llevó las manos al rostro de su amigo para hacer que éste lo mirada mientras seguía quejándose de todo y, sin saber bien por qué lo hizo, acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y lo besó durante unos segundos.

 

En el breve tiempo en el que sus labios se juntaron con los de MinHyung, su cuerpo fue recorrido de arriba abajo por un escalofrío, escalofrío al que no le prestó la más mínima atención y se separó del mayor. DongHyuck observó su reacción, por si había hecho algo muy malo y éste le fuera a partir la cara, pero MinHyung parecía haberse quedado paralizado y, sobre todo, callado, algo que DongHyuck agradecía enormemente. Puede que aquella no hubiera sido la mejor manera de hacer que su amigo dejara de quejarse, pero era la única que se le había ocurrido en ese momento y al menos había servido para callarlo.

 

DongHyuck se dio por satisfecho e ignoró deliberadamente la forma acelerada en la que su corazón comenzó a latir después del beso, dándole la espalda a MinHyung y echándose sobre el suelo para tratar de conciliar el sueño ahora que el mayor ya no se quejaba. Lo que DongHyuck no sabía, porque eso no venía en el libro que seguía reduciéndose a cenizas en el fuego, era que después del beso todo iba a cambiar entre MinHyung y él, porque aquellos que desarrollaban el gen lobo, en cuanto sentían atracción por alguien, la sentían de una forma muy intensa… y, aunque DongHyuck no lo sabía, con el beso, había hecho que su amigo comenzara a sentir aquella intensa atracción por él.

 

... 

 

En mitad de la noche, DongHyuck se despertó sobresaltado debido a un roce en su cintura que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. No había ya luz en el claro, la hoguera se debía haber apagado hacía rato y lo único que iluminaba un poco el lugar era una pequeña luna creciente que no aportaba la suficiente luminosidad; pero a DongHyuck no le hacía falta la luz para saber quién se encontraba a su espalda, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera de su lado y lo dejara tirado. No podía ser nadie más que MinHyung.

 

—¿Hyung? —susurró, por si acaso el mayor estaba despierto, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de ello.

—Lo siento… —dijo el otro en un murmullo contra su cuello que hizo que DongHyuck no pudiera evitar un escalofrío—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el menor.

—Por haberme comportado de esta forma insoportable durante todos estos días —le respondió—. No era mi intención, no sé por qué estaba así, pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba siendo un gilipollas de primero contigo cuando tú lo único que quieres es ayudarme a mí y a todos los demás.

 

DongHyuck sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Al menos, después de todo, su amigo seguía teniendo algo de sesera y había entendido que no podía estar comportándose de aquella forma porque no era normal. El chico sabía que los cambios por el desarrollo del gen lobo eran los causantes de todo aquel revoltijo que MinHyung debía estar sintiendo en su interior y por eso había tratado de llevar aquello lo mejor posible, de hecho, había estado pensando en medio soportarlo hasta que salieran de allí, pero ahora que el mayor se había dado cuenta de ello, probablemente no tuviera que hacerlo.

 

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta —respondió DongHyuck—. Solo quiero ayudar y que todo esto salga bien, así que, por favor, aunque el camino sea duro, quiero que no desesperes y que no hagas estupideces, ¿vale?

—Lo siento —murmuró MinHyung—. Te prometo que no me volveré a comportar de esa forma… pero no me abandones nunca…

—No lo haré.

 

Después de aquella pequeña conversación de madrugada, DongHyuck sintió su corazón mucho más ligero porque MinHyung había entrado en razón finalmente y eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba poder conseguir, así que, simplemente se quedó dormido en brazos de MinHyung hasta que el sol salió, varias horas después y el día comenzó de forma totalmente diferente a como había sido durante los días anteriores. DongHyuck no se esperaba un cambio totalmente radical, solo que el mayor estuviera algo más receptivo y de mejor humor y no amenazara con irse de nuevo al pueblo cada vez que estuviera un poco más cansado de la cuenta; pero fue un cambio radical lo que sucedió.

 

MinHyung dejó de quejarse por fin por todo y eso fue un gran alivio ya que así DongHyuck no tenía que preocuparse de hacer algo que molestara al mayor y que éste tomara la decisión de largarse y de volver a Neugde, pero la nueva personalidad que había desarrollado era un poco inquietante, dado que su amigo nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso. DongHyuck había leído en el libro que la noche anterior había acabado tirando al fuego que aquellos que desarrollaban el gen lobo solían desarrollar muy fuertemente diferentes partes de su personalidad según el contexto en el que se encontraran, por eso había sido relativamente normal que MinHyung se pusiera tan trabajoso durante los días anteriores… pero el motivo por el cual el mayor estuviera pegajoso con él, no lo comprendía.

 

Y sin embargo, aquella nueva personalidad de MinHyung, lejos de incomodarlo o de hacerle querer matarlo y tirarlo al camino para que alguien lo encontrara y se lo llevara, lo hacía sentir bien. Quizás era un poco raro porque nunca había estado tan pegado a su amigo, pero al menos era muchísimo mejor que la alternativa, mucho mejor que pasarse el día escuchando al mayor quejarse por todo —aunque en aquellos momentos, MinHyung se parecía haber aprendido otra cantinela por la que DongHyuck quizás empezara a sentirse molesto si continuaba por mucho tiempo—.

 

En lugar de quejarse de que todo era horrible y que no tenía sentido, ahora MinHyung se pasaba el tiempo pidiéndole disculpas a DongHyuck por su anterior comportamiento y pidiéndole al menor que no lo dejara tirado, que no iba a poder sobrevivir sin él. Durante el primer día, DongHyuck le aseguró varias veces que jamás lo haría, porque si hubiera tenido intenciones de hacerlo, en primer lugar nunca se habría embarcado en aquel viaje con él para ayudarlo y para ayudar a sus amigos y que estaría con él hasta que todo se solucionara. Sin embargo, MinHyung pareció no creerlo del todo, porque durante todo aquel día, se pasó pegado a él más tiempo del que lo había hecho en sus anteriores años de vida, caminando por el bosque agarrado de su brazo o tomando su mano mientras DongHyuck se preguntaba qué era lo que había sido diferente para que su amigo hubiera cambiado de forma tan radical.

 

DongHyuck obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta aquella misma noche, cuando se echaron a dormir, totalmente cansados, esperando descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente seguir al pie del cañón y llegar  hasta su destino, que no podía estar demasiado lejos. En ese momento, MinHyung se tumbó frente a él y, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, se abrazó fuertemente a él para dormir de aquella forma. No obstante, antes de cerrar sus ojos para esperar el sueño reparador, DongHyuck vio cómo su amigo acercaba su rostro al suyo como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos durante unos momentos, haciendo que el menor no pudiera reprimir la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo ante aquel leve contacto.

 

—Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí —murmuró MinHyung después del beso, aunque DongHyuck aun sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios—. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no te tuviera a ti conmigo.

 

En la semioscuridad, DongHyuck vio los sinceros ojos oscuros de MinHyung brillar tras decir aquellas palabras y notó cómo su corazón se saltó un latido antes de comenzar a latir más rápidamente, entonces, sintió que debía besar de nuevo al mayor. Probablemente era una locura, probablemente no era lo que debía hacer, pero el beso que le había dado el día anterior había hecho que MinHyung se calmara totalmente y éste acababa de darle otro beso, como respuesta, como agradecimiento… y DongHyuck no pudo refrenar el deseo de volver a besarlo, así que lo hizo, pero aquella vez no fue un leve contacto, sino algo mucho más profundo que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Cuando se separaron, no lo hicieron del todo, puesto que dejaron sus frentes juntas mientras trataban de volver a respirar con normalidad.

 

—Yo tampoco sé qué sería de mí sin ti —murmuró DongHyuck, sin poder detener aquellas palabras—. Si no hubieras creído en mí y no hubieras venido conmigo, no sé qué habría sido de mí si te hubiera pasado algo…

 

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de expresar todo aquello, MinHyung volvió a cruzar la poca distancia que los separaba para besarlo de nuevo.

 

... 

 

Los días eran extraños desde que él y MinHyung se habían besado y ninguno se había apartado, de hecho, DongHyuck podía decir que ambos habían disfrutado de aquellos besos; eran extraños, pero a la vez eran geniales. El menor nunca se habría imaginado algo como aquello, porque realmente nunca había pensado en su amigo como algo más allá de esto, porque MinHyung siempre había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo, y para el chico esto siempre iba a seguir siendo de esta manera; pero después de los besos y del aleteo de su corazón, DongHyuck estaba más que seguro de que la nueva relación que había entre ellos era aquella que debía haber existido siempre.

 

DongHyuck no se había imaginado cómo sería su vida sin MinHyung, porque siempre habían estado juntos y en su mente siempre lo estarían, por eso, el chico entendía ahora el motivo por el cual le había dolido tanto pensar que el mayor fuera secuestrado y su futuro estuviera separado. De alguna forma, siempre había estado enamorado de él, solo que después de los recientes acontecimientos se había dado cuenta de aquello —y para MinHyung parecía ser exactamente igual que para él—.

 

Por eso, sus nuevos días caminando por el bosque, tratando de encontrar una salida a todos aquellos árboles para llegar a la ciudad más cercana y buscar ayuda, eran diferentes, mucho más agradables y sencillos a pesar de que poco a poco se estaban quedando sin comida y poco a poco la desesperación por no hallar la salida comenzaba a ganar en sus corazones. Eran más fáciles porque ahora podían encontrar el uno en el otro el alivio que necesitaban, porque con un solo roce, una caricia o un beso, todo se volvía más sencillo… al menos así lo fue hasta que los síntomas del gen lobo comenzaron a manifestarse de forma más fuerte en MinHyung.

 

Desde que la anterior luna llena había tenido lugar ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, de las cuales habían pasado casi todos aquellos días en el bosque, obviamente perdidos, pero sin querer reconocerlo porque sería perder la esperanza de que todo iba a cambiar una vez alcanzaran su objetivo. Y en esas dos semanas, se habían acercado a la siguiente luna llena, algo que hacía que el gen lobo reverberara en el interior de MinHyung, quien cuando llegara la luna se acabaría transformando en lobo por primera vez. DongHyuck todavía sentía muy cercanas las heridas que Jeno le había provocado días antes de su primera transformación porque no lo reconocía y, muy en el fondo, el chico tenía miedo de que en algún momento, MinHyung perdiera su razón de la misma forma y le hiciera daño. No obstante, solo era una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza, porque DongHyuck confiaba en el mayor y sabía perfectamente que haría hasta lo imposible para no hacerle ningún daño.

 

Sin embargo, MinHyung se volvió algo irritable y a pesar de las caricias y los besos, había momentos en los que debían detenerse para que pudiera inspirar hondo y calmarse. Otras veces, MinHyung no se podía mantener siquiera en pie durante varias horas, no porque se sintiera irritado por algo, sino porque su cuerpo le dolía. Los huesos de las personas que portaban el gen lobo cambiaban poco a poco durante los días previos al primer cambio para que éste no fuera tan doloroso, eso era lo que siempre les habían dicho, y también les habían dicho que soportar aquel dolor los hacía mucho más fuertes y mucho más capaces para poder sobrevivir en el mundo exterior. Con todo lo que DongHyuck había visto, se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas que les había contado eran mentira, pero acerca de los síntomas que experimentaba la persona con el gen, parecían no haber mentido.

 

Igualmente, cuanto más se acercaban a la siguiente luna llena —y DongHyuck esperaba que también se estuvieran acercando a la salida de aquel maldito bosque— los sentidos de MinHyung se iban agudizando y su vista, oído y olfato eran mucho mejores que los de cualquier persona corriente.

 

Y fue este último de los cambios que el mayor estaba experimentando sin que DongHyuck pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para aliviarlo o remediarlo, lo que les dio la pista de que estaban siendo seguidos, una información que lo cambiaba absolutamente todo.

 

...

 

Tras descubrir que estaban siendo seguidos y que sus perseguidores no estaban muy lejos, ambos trataron de mantener un ritmo rápido para poder salir del bosque lo antes posible y así dejarlos atrás, pero en las condiciones en las que MinHyung se encontraba, realmente no era nada factible, así que, DongHyuck comenzó a prepararse para lo peor, para que los alcanzaran y para la forma en la que debían enfrentarse a éstos y no salir perdiendo. Probablemente las palabras no fueran suficientes para detenerlos, porque el chico sabía que tanto si eran los científicos como la gente del pueblo, estaban todos metidos en el ajo y era algo contraproducente; por eso, pelear, ganar y escapar eran sus dos únicas opciones. Quizás no fueran las mejores, porque seguro que habían ido varias personas a buscarlos y ellos eran solo dos, pero ellos tenían a MinHyung, cuya fuerza también se estaba incrementando y podía hacer bastante daño si así se lo proponía.

 

No obstante, aunque DongHyuck se había preparado mentalmente para el momento en el que los atraparan, cuando esa noche pararon un momento para descansar y les saltaron encima aprovechando la dirección del viento para que MinHyung no los rastreara, DongHyuck se sintió que no estaba realmente preparado para aquello. Habían ido a por ellos varios de los hombres del pueblo, los que siempre habían sido considerados los más fuertes de Neugde y eso cambiaba bastante las cosas.

 

—Estabais aquí —comentó el señor Park—. Nos preocupasteis mucho cuando de repente desaparecisteis, así que vinimos a buscaros.

—Nos alegra mucho que estéis aquí y que estéis bien —continuó otro, el señor Yoon.

—Vamos de vuelta, seguro que estaréis cansados y hambrientos —dijo el señor Hwang, que estaba más cerca de DongHyuck, acercando su mano hacia él para tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo del suelo.

—No vamos a volver —replicó DongHyuck, alejándose de él y zafándose por los pelos del agarre que el hombre iba a ejercer sobre él—, así que podéis regresar a Neugde sin nosotros.

—¿Cómo que no vais a regresar? —cuestionó el señor Kang—. No podéis estar aquí, está prohibido salir del pueblo, así que tenéis que volver.

—No —volvió a decir DongHyuck, después de levantarse del suelo y acercarse a MinHyung, que estaba un poco apartado y que temblaba ligeramente, así que le puso una mano en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo—. No queremos volver, queremos salir de allí, así que no vamos a volver con vosotros.

—No hay más lugar para vosotros que Neugde —replicó el señor Choi—. Así que vais a volver con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas.

—No —volvió a repetir DongHyuck.

—Entonces será por las malas —acabó diciendo el señor Choi antes de lanzarse a por él para cogerlo.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, MinHyung se había interpuesto entre ambos, colocando a DongHyuck a su espalda y gruñéndole de forma amenazadora al hombre que se encontraba ante él. El menor sintió aquel gruñido reverberar en su interior y por un segundo sintió miedo, un miedo que se vio reflejado en los rostros de los hombres que habían ido a por ellos. Pero a pesar de ello, ninguno se retiró de su puesto.

 

—No volveremos —dijo MinHyung, aunque la voz que salió de sus labios no era exactamente su voz, era una más grave y con mucha más autoridad—. Dejadnos.

—No podemos hacer eso —replicó el señor Kang.

 

Y después de aquello, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que DongHyuck pudiera procesarlo. Todos los hombres que habían ido a buscarlos se echaron sobre ellos, pero MinHyung los bloqueó a todos antes de comenzar a luchar con ellos. DongHyuck se separó un poco de aquel grupo porque los golpes se lanzaban por doquier y él nunca había sido alguien versado en el arte de las peleas, esos siempre habían sido MinHyung y Jeno. Y MinHyung, sabiendo cómo moverse y ayudado por las nuevas capacidades que había adquirido gracias al gen lobo, peleó contra ellos de una forma feroz, gruñendo y empleando sus garras, haciendo que la sangre brotara de los cuerpos de la gente del pueblo.

 

Garras. DongHyuck tardó un segundo en procesarlo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que el MinHyung que conocía desde que tenía memoria desapareciera delante de sus ojos y apareciera en su lugar un enorme lobo plateado que no tuvo piedad alguna contra aquellos que habían ido a llevárselos. El menor sintió una gran opresión en su pecho al ver cómo con sus afilados dientes MinHyung le rompía el cuello a uno de ellos y rápidamente trató de hacer que su amigo entrara en razón y que simplemente escaparan porque el mayor nunca habría hecho algo como aquello, su amigo era incapaz de matar a nadie. Sin embargo, aunque se colocó ante él y le pidió que parara, MinHyung no le hizo ningún caso y simplemente lo apartó de un zarpazo para seguir con la carnicería. DongHyuck cayó al suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera de color negro.

 

Para cuando DongHyuck recuperó la conciencia, en el bosque ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo tenía un color anaranjado y rojizo que combinaba a la perfección con el suelo del bosque, teñido de rojo por la sangre. El chico miró a su alrededor y descubrió a MinHyung, sentado contra el tronco de un árbol y abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba. DongHyuck se levantó con rapidez a pesar de estar un poco mareado y corrió hacia su amigo para abrazarlo fuertemente y repetirle como un mantra que ya había pasado todo y que todo iba a salir bien. Y MinHyung se agarró a su cuerpo como si fuera su único salvavidas en un enorme mar de desesperación.

 

... 

 

Tras aquella noche, los siguientes días fueron raros. Raros porque DongHyuck veía perfectamente que lo que había sucedido había dejado una profunda impresión en su amigo, ya que éste casi ni hablaba y apenas comía, pero por más que trataba de consolarlo o de dejarle claro que lo que había pasado no había sido culpa suya, MinHyung no daba ninguna muestra de mejoría y el menor no sabía realmente qué era lo que podía hacer. Era cierto que los hombres del pueblo que habían ido a buscarlos estaban muertos y también era cierto que había sido el lobo plateado en el que se había convertido MinHyung quien los había matado… pero DongHyuck sabía perfectamente que la consciencia de su amigo en ese momento se encontraba velada, porque de otra forma jamás hubiera dejado que algo como aquello ocurriera.

 

MinHyung no era ningún asesino, ni tampoco le había hecho daño a él a propósito. Todo había sido por culpa de aquel maldito gen lobo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y de su mente y que había salido antes de la luna llena de una forma bastante violenta debido a que se encontraban en una situación de peligro. Por eso DongHyuck no lo culpaba, aunque no se lo agradecía —porque la muerte de personas era algo que no se debía de agradecer—, pero realmente no pensaba que había sido él el culpable y el menor quería tratar de hacerle ver eso mismo a MinHyung. No obstante, al contrario de lo que le había sucedido durante toda su vida, DongHyuck era incapaz de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del mayor.

 

... 

 

DongHyuck se despertó en mitad de la noche intranquilo después de haber tenido un sueño extraño que no recordaba pero que había hecho que su corazón latiera rápidamente por el miedo. El chico se revolvió en el suelo del bosque y miró a su alrededor buscando a MinHyung para pegarse a él el resto de la noche, desde hacía varios días éste no había querido que durmieran juntos, probablemente porque pensaba que le haría daño, pero a DongHyuck eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor y no halló ni rastro de su amigo ni de su mochila, el chico sintió que algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal y rápidamente se levantó.

 

Desde lo que había ocurrido, MinHyung se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido y seguramente todos esos días hubiera estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, buscando quizás una manera de solucionarlo, aunque no tenía solución alguna. DongHyuck recogió sus pertenencias rápidamente y después corrió a buscarlo por los alrededores del lugar en el que habían decidido descansar aquella noche. El chico tenía miedo de gritar el nombre de su amigo en el bosque, por si alguien ajeno podía escucharlo, pero aun así, cuando durante varios minutos no pudo encontrarlo, su corazón se encogió, lleno de angustia y no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar el nombre de MinHyung, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rosto.

 

Y así continuó hasta que finalmente la silueta del mayor apareció frente a él con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. DongHyuck no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de avanzar corriendo hasta él y abrazarse fuertemente a su torso, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran empañando sus ojos y empapando la camiseta de MinHyung un buen rato más hasta que finalmente acabó calmándose y se sintió un poco más aliviado.

 

—¿Por qué te has ido? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?

—La luna llena se acerca… no quiero hacerte daño…

—Nunca me harías daño, MinHyung. Sé que no lo harías.

—No puedes saberlo —le replicó el mayor—. Puede que me vuelva loco otra vez y que te acabe matando a ti también… lo mejor es que vuelva a Neugde y me entregue para que nadie más salga herido.

—MinHyung —murmuró, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, el chico estaba mirando más allá de DongHyuck, por lo que llevó sus manos a cada lado del rostro del mayor para que fijara sus ojos en los suyos—. Sé que jamás me harías daño, confío en ti. No puedes volver, no sabes qué es lo que te harán si vuelves… empezamos esto porque queríamos salvar de ese destino a todos los chicos con el gen… empecé todo esto porque no quería que te sucediera nada.

—Pero ya te hice daño una vez… soy peligroso.

—No fuiste tú el que me hizo daño, igual que no fuiste tú quien mató a los hombres del pueblo —dijo, tratando de volcar en sus palabras la verdad que sentía sobre ellas—. El lobo que llevas dentro puedes controlarlo, es otra parte de ti, así que no eres peligroso, eres simplemente MinHyung, mi mejor amigo, la única persona que no quiero que sufra de ninguna manera… pero si te vas, sufrirás y jamás podré perdonarme estar viviendo tranquilamente mientras tú estás sufriendo de alguna manera.

—Pero…

—MinHyung… te quiero… por favor, no me dejes…

 

En el rostro del mayor apareció una expresión de sorpresa, pero a la vez de felicidad, no se debía haber esperado aquellas palabras pero DongHyuck sabía que debían ser las únicas que lo harían pensarse de nuevo lo que quería hacer. No podía dejar que MinHyung se fuera, no podía dejar que cayera en manos de aquellos que seguramente le iban a hacer mucho daño.

 

—Vamos a salir de este maldito bosque, vamos a salvar a Jeno y a JaeMin y todo va a salir bien —dijo—. Pero para eso necesito que no me dejes. ¿Sigues conmigo en todo esto?

—Lo haré.

 

MinHyung tardó unos minutos en decir aquellas dos palabras, pero cuando finalmente las dijo, DongHyuck sintió que la tensión que había acumulado en los últimos minutos se fue del todo y no pudo evitar acercarse al rostro del mayor para besarlo, volcando en aquel beso todos sus sentimientos.

 

... 

 

A la mañana siguiente, DongHyuck se desembarazó del abrazo de MinHyung para poder levantarse, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar al mayor y consiguió hacerlo con éxito, ya que el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. DongHyuck no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y cómo al final el mayor había aceptado seguir junto a él y cómo se había sentido al escuchar que no lo abandonaría. El chico nunca había pensado que se pudiera sentir tan calmado y feliz por unas pocas de palabras, pero tampoco se había imaginado que ver desaparecer a MinHyung lo hubiera hecho angustiarse tanto. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el bosque lo había cambiado absolutamente todo entre ellos y a DongHyuck le asustaba un poco, pero muy en el fondo, porque realmente le gustaba.

 

El chico sacudió su cabeza y dejó de pensar en ello, se estaba meando, así que era mejor que se levantara y se alejara un poco del lugar en el que habían pasado la noche para hacerlo. Por eso, DongHyuck se fue del lugar, dejando a MinHyung tranquilamente durmiendo para poder despertarlo después al regresar y que tuviera unos minutos más de descanso. Al menos, eso era lo que él había pensado que haría, porque sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando se alejó del lugar.

 

DongHyuck tenía la guardia baja y estaba medio dormido, así que no se dio cuenta de que varios hombres lo acecharon en los alrededores hasta que éstos no se aparecieron ante él. El chico se tensó rápidamente al verlos porque aunque solo los había visto un par de veces y en la lejanía, sus batas blancas no dejaban duda alguna de que eran los hombres que se habían llevado a Jeno y a JaeMin antes. Los habían encontrado, habían encontrado a MinHyung y se lo llevarían… pero DongHyuck no podía permitir eso.

 

—¿Es él? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

 

Y con esa pregunta, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de DongHyuck. No sabían qué aspecto tenía el chico que había desarrollado el gen lobo, así que no sabían que era MinHyung a quien tenían que coger. Si él se dejaba coger, su amigo todavía tendría una oportunidad para llegar a la ciudad y dar la voz de alarma. Por ese motivo, DongHyuck se colocó en posición de ataque, desafiante y enseñando los dientes —quizás no pudiera gruñir o sacar las garras como sí que lo podía hacer MinHyung, pero si podía engañarlos de esa forma, serviría—.

 

—Sí. Es él —dijo otro de los hombres, al ver la reacción de DongHyuck y el chico se sintió triunfante al ver que habían caído en su trampa.

 

El chico esperó a que los hombres se le echaran encima como habían hecho los del pueblo que habían ido a buscarlos solo unos días antes; sin embargo, en vez de eso, uno de ellos se acercó hasta él sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, para clavarle una jeringuilla en el cuello que inmediatamente hizo que DongHyuck comenzara asentirse débil. Trató de revolverse, de quitarse la jeringuilla, pero fue imposible y finalmente dejó de debatirse para no hacerse más daño porque de todas formas ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, aunque poco a poco se iba sumiendo en la oscuridad, DongHyuck pudo ver cómo MinHyung emergía de los árboles y el chico se sintió totalmente angustiado. El mayor no podía estar allí, debía irse, no debía acercarse a ellos.

 

Por eso, DongHyuck comenzó a debatirse de nuevo, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba MinHyung, pidiéndole mudamente que no se mostrara y mientras se sumía en la oscuridad, vio cómo su amigo asentía silenciosamente a su petición y volvía a perderse en el bosque, haciendo que finalmente DongHyuck abrazara la oscuridad en calma.

 


	4. Capítulo 3

 

DongHyuck se sentía amodorrado, mientras iba recuperando poco a poco la consciencia y notando más cosas a su alrededor. Lo primero que sintió fueron las extremidades de su cuerpo, notando un cosquilleo justo antes de poder comenzar a moverlas; después, lo que pudo notar fueron diferentes voces desconocidas a su alrededor que decían palabras que tampoco conocía y que lo hacían sentir bastante angustiado. No sabía por qué, pero poco a poco, en su mente fueron apareciendo escenas de las cosas que habían sucedido y que lo habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba, solo en ese momento, DongHyuck finalmente despertó todos sus sentidos y sus ojos también se abrieron rápidamente.

 

El chico se encontró en una habitación totalmente blanca y llena de desconocidos que rodeaban el lugar en el que estaba tendido. DongHyuck sintió su corazón acelerado por el miedo y trató de que su cuerpo se moviera para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse mucho porque estaba atado a la cama y eso hizo que se asustara todavía más. Había acabado él en esa situación para salvar a MinHyung de lo que aquellos señores pudieran hacerle, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto iba a poder engañarlos ni qué era lo que le harían cuando se enteraran de que él no era el chico con el gen lobo que andaban buscando.

 

—Tranquilo —le dijo uno de los presentes, el que estaba más cerca de la cabecera de su cama—. Ya estás a salvo y todo va a salir bien.

 

Obviamente, DongHyuck no lo creyó porque sabía que allí no estaba a salvo ni de coña, pero trató de calmarse un poco. Puede que no estuviera a salvo, puede que no pudiera confiar en aquellos hombres de bata blanca; pero si hacía ver que confiaba en ellos, que los creía, quizás podía conseguir un poco de libertad, lo mínimo para poder vagabundear por las instalaciones y encontrar las salidas, lo mínimo para poder escapar antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de que él, a quien habían cogido, no era a quien buscaban. No las tenía todas consigo porque no sabía qué era lo que iban a hacer con él, pero aquello era lo único que podía hacer para poder irse de allí.

 

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, tratando de parecer interesado en lo que tenían que contarle, aunque estaba seguro de que solo le contarían mentiras—. ¿Qué me vais a hacer?

—Estás en el NCT —le contestó uno de los que allí estaba—. Es un centro médico —le explicó, al ver que DongHyuck fruncía el ceño—. Lo único que queremos es hacerte unas pruebas para ver en las condiciones en las que estás para poder salir al mundo exterior y después te dejaremos en la ciudad más cercana.

—¿Pruebas? Tengo el gen lobo, mi deber es ir a la ciudad ya —replicó.

—Lo sabemos, pero esto es algo por lo que deben pasar todos antes de salir al mundo exterior. ¿No te lo han explicado nunca?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será explicártelo todo para que te quedes tranquilo —dijo el mismo hombre—. ¿Me dejarás que te lo cuente?

—Sí.

 

El hombre asintió y después, con solo un gesto de su mano, hizo que todos los demás salieran de aquella habitación. Unos segundos después, estaban solos en aquello lugar y el hombre le explicaba a DongHyuck las supuestas pruebas que debía de realizar para que pudieran ver cómo se podía desenvolver en el mundo exterior.

 

Obviamente, DongHyuck no lo creyó.

 

... 

 

Solo dos días después de haber llegado a las instalaciones y después de que le sacaran sangre o le inyectaran cosas en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, DongHyuck podía jurar que estaba demasiado incómodo en aquel lugar. Generalmente pasaba el tiempo en la habitación que le habían asignado, siendo vigilado por cámaras las veinticuatro horas del día, por lo que no podía hacer nada raro en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, cada vez que le hacían algo, lo movían a diferentes salas, por lo que el chico se había quedado con el camino tras pasar por él varias veces.

 

Aquel lugar tenía pinta de ser enorme y por lo que había comprobado un poco laberíntico, pero si quería salir de allí debía de ser rápido en hacerlo.

 

DongHyuck se levantó de la cama, tratando de moverse lo mínimo posible en la oscuridad de la habitación para no ser detectado por las cámaras. Después de salir de la cama caminó por la habitación, ocultándose en los ángulos ciegos de las cámaras que ya había estudiado durante el tiempo que había estado allí, llegando a la puerta sin que ninguna alarma saltara o alguna de las personas que lo tenían encerrado apareciera ante él para volverlo a meter en la cama. Quizás fuera demasiado tarde y quizás la vigilancia del lugar no era tanta como debería serlo por las horas que eran. Por eso, el chico salió del cuarto sin ninguna complicación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos lentamente.

 

No tenía su ropa, solo aquel pijama/bata que le habían puesto y se sentía raro con aquello puesto y caminando descalzo por las instalaciones, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, debía encontrar lo más rápido la salida de aquel lugar y después encontrar a MinHyung en el bosque porque estaba completamente seguro de que su amigo no había hecho caso de sus indicaciones y no habría seguido su camino solo, sino que se encontraría en algún lugar cerca de aquellas instalaciones. Por eso, DongHyuck simplemente anduvo, mientras en su mente se encontraba un mapa de los giros que debía de hacer para encontrar la salida.

 

Sin embargo, cuando más caminaba por aquellos pasillos, más se daba cuenta de que era un lugar laberíntico y que probablemente se estaba perdiendo. Si quería salir de allí, perderse era lo peor que podía hacer porque cuanto más deambulara, más posibilidades tenía de que lo encontraran y lo volvieran a meter en aquella habitación que parecía más una celda que otra cosa —y DongHyuck no tenía seguro que después de aquello no le fueran a hacer algo horrible por haberse escapado o porque hubieran descubierto que él no era quien tenía el gen lobo y entonces comenzaran a buscar a MinHyung—. El chico negó con la cabeza. No. No podía dejar que sucediera eso. Debía salir de allí.

 

En ese momento, DongHyuck se encontró con una puerta enorme que no había visto nunca antes. Era de metal, de dos hojas y parecía bastante pesada. Sobre la puerta había un letrero que la marcaba como una salida de emergencia y en la pared a su lado había un lector que probablemente abriría aquella puerta si se pasaba por este algún tipo de tarjeta.

 

—Maldita sea —murmuró el chico.

 

Durante el tiempo que había pasado allí no había visto que aquellos científicos hubieran usado ninguna tarjeta para moverse por las instalaciones, las puertas iban siendo abiertas de forma manual, pero tenía bastante sentido que la puerta de salida y entrada al lugar tuviera más medidas de seguridad que las habitaciones estándar. DongHyuck volvió a maldecir, esta vez a sí mismo, por no haber pensado en que algo así podía suceder. Ahora solo tenía dos opciones o provocar algún tipo de caos y que la salida de emergencia se abriera sola debido a aquello o tratar de coger alguna de las tarjetas para poder abrirla, ambas cosas lo ponían en peligro y hacían que su plan de escapar fuera todavía una odisea mayor de lo que había comenzado siendo. Pero DongHyuck no tenía más opciones, puesto que quedarse allí hasta que descubrieran que no tenía el gen no era una opción viable.

 

Por ese motivo, el chico se decidió por crear un pequeño caos, quizás provocar algún tipo de cortocircuito eléctrico que hiciera que la puerta se abriera, pero para ello debía de tener algunos preparos y el chico se encontraba totalmente desprovisto de cosas. Solo con sus manos no podría hacer mucho, así que tenía que buscar algún artefacto que pudiera usar. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, comenzó a sonar un estridente pitido y una luz roja impregnó el pasillo en el que DongHyuck se encontraba.

 

Había saltado la alarma… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Si él no había hecho nada, no había tocado nada, ni siquiera se había acercado a la puerta. Entonces, ¿alguien se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y por eso habían saltado la alarma? Si eso era así, el chico tenía que esconderse en algún lugar rápidamente y luego esperar su oportunidad para poder escapar de allí. No obstante, antes de poder hacer nada, escuchó un fuerte estruendo por encima del ruido de la alarma procedente del pasillo en el que se encontraba y después varios gritos y rugidos. ¿Rugidos? ¿Alguno de sus amigos habría tratado de escapar?

 

Rápidamente, DongHyuck se dirigió hacia el lugar del que había procedido aquel ruido, esperanzado por poder ayudar a alguien más escapar y porque con la fuerza de un lobo seguro que podían hacer algo para salir de allí, aunque eso significara que se estaba acercando de nuevo a los científicos. Cuando dobló la esquina se encontró con un lobo de color plateado de espaldas a él, pero gruñéndole a los científicos que se encontraban en el otro lado, un lobo que DongHyuck ya había visto anteriormente y que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

 

—¡MinHyung! —gritó.

 

Un segundo después, el lobo giró su cabeza hacia él y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia él y colocándose a su lado, alejándose de los científicos. El MinHyung lobo era enorme, ya se había dado cuenta la primera vez que lo había visto, pero en aquel momento, junto a él, no pudo evitar apreciarlo. Preguntas sobre cómo habría podido entrar en las instalaciones y cómo había sorteado todos los sistemas de seguridad se agolpaban en la mente de DongHyuck, pero no había tiempo para preguntas que no podían ser respondidas, lo que debían hacer era salir de allí lo más pronto posible y poner tierra de por medio para que no los pudieran coger.

 

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo al lobo, sabiendo que lo entendería perfectamente—. Ya —agregó al ver cómo los científicos que les cortaban el paso por el pasillo se acercaban.

 

El lobo plateado entonces se pegó a él, moviendo su cabeza y señalando su lomo. DongHyuck solo tardó un segundo en comprender que lo que quería era que se subiera a él, así que lo hizo y después se abrazó al cuello peludo de MinHyung para no caerse cuando éste empezó a correr en dirección a los científicos. El chico cerró sus ojos, esperándose lo peor, pero lo único que sucedió fue que el lobo dio un salto enorme y sobrevoló a los científicos que trataban de retenerlos, haciendo que a DongHyuck se le volviera el estómago por la repentina sensación de vértigo, una sensación que no se detuvo ni un segundo mientras MinHyung corría por los pasillos de las instalaciones, seguramente buscando el lugar por el que había entrado.

 

No debieron ser más que un par de minutos en los que esquivaron una y otra vez a personas que trataban de detenerlos hasta que finalmente llegaron a un agujero enorme en la pared que antes debía haber sido una ventana por la forma que éste tenía. A su alrededor había varios de los científicos congregados, esperándolos, pero tal y como había hecho anteriormente, MinHyung los esquivó a todos y salió por el agujero al bosque que bordeaba aquel lugar, aumentando su velocidad de carrera sin detenerse. Debían de poner toda la distancia de por medio que pusieran antes de parar, eso era lo único que debían hacer ahora.

 

...

 

Los árboles aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente debido a la velocidad a la que el lobo corría entre ellos, alejándose cada vez más del lugar del que habían escapado. Al principio, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, DongHyuck no había sentido demasiado el vaivén provocado por el movimiento del lobo bajo su cuerpo, el impacto de sus patas contra el suelo que enviaban una vibración al chico que estaba montado sobre él, pero una vez esta adrenalina fue disminuyendo, DongHyuck había comenzado a marearse un poco por la velocidad y el movimiento y el chico finalmente había tenido que recostar su cuerpo sobre el lomo del lobo plateado, agarrándose a su cuello con sus brazos y posando su cabeza contra la del animal. Probablemente acabaría mal aquel viaje, pero tenía que soportarlo para así poder poner tierra de por medio.

 

Sin embargo, puede que MinHyung notara su molestar o puede que simplemente pensara que ya habían creado suficiente ventaja, porque el lobo poco a poco fue deteniendo su carrera hasta que finalmente se detuvo y DongHyuck se bajó de su lomo, tambaleándose un poco al pisar el suelo por primera vez en bastantes horas. Habían comenzado su huida cuando todavía era noche cerrada, pero el sol estaba ya muy arriba en el cielo cuando se detuvieron. El chico se sentó en el suelo del bosque, tratando de que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y no teniendo que hacer que sus piernas de gelatina lo sostuvieran, mientras el lobo se acercaba a él para rozar con su morro la mejilla de DongHyuck, dejándosela un poco húmeda al retirarse. El chico interpretó aquello como una pregunta sobre si se encontraba bien o no.

 

—Estoy bien —le respondió—. No me han hecho nada raro mientras estaba allí, solo sacarme sangre un par de veces, no más.

 

El lobo asintió lentamente y luego se alejó de DongHyuck unos metros. El menor se sintió un poco ansioso al verlo alejarse, pero en cuanto vio cómo el lobo comenzaba a cambiar y se convertía poco a poco en su amigo MinHyung, toda aquella ansiedad desapareció y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo había echado mucho de menos, demasiado. Por ese motivo, poco que le importó que apenas hubiera terminado de aparecer ante él el chico cuando se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, MinHyung correspondió aquel abrazo de la misma forma, demostrándole al menor lo mucho que él también lo había echado de menos.

 

—Tenía mucho miedo de llegar tarde y que te hubieran hecho algo malo —murmuró MinHyung, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Tenía mucho miedo de que por mi culpa te hubiera pasado algo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —susurró DongHyuck—. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te sucediera nada malo, así que no podían encontrarte.

—Estás mal de la cabeza —comentó el mayor—. Estás mal de la cabeza.

—Lo sé… pero tú no estás mejor —dijo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en aquel lugar? ¿Qué habría pasado si te llegan a atrapar? Tenías que haberme dejado y haber ido a la ciudad para pedir ayuda.

—Tenía que sacarte de ahí —murmuró—. No podía dejar que te ocurriera nada…

 

DongHyuck no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios después de escuchar aquellas palabras de MinHyung. De la misma forma que él, el chico había pasado muchísimo miedo por lo que le podía suceder y no había podido dejarlo atrás —DongHyuck sabía perfectamente que si él hubiera estado en su misma situación, no habría podido dejarlo atrás y solo escapar él—. Saber eso, hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, pero el chico no pudo pensar mucho en por qué había sido aquello, ya que unos segundos después, los labios de MinHyung se posaron sobre los suyos, demandantes, algo violentos, buscando más y más de él y DongHyuck o correspondió de la misma forma, entregándole todo lo que el mayor le pedía.

 

Solo bastante tiempo después, cuando ya habían volcado todo el miedo y la ansiedad que les había procurado aquel tiempo que habían pasado separados en aquel beso, ambos se separaron sin decir una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos. MinHyung simplemente le indicó que debían continuar su camino y DongHyuck concordó con él que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer porque solo retomando su camino, podían solucionar todo aquel embrollo y podían hacer que rescataran a sus amigos, que debían de encontrarse en aquellas instalaciones y desmontar todo aquel entramado.

 

... 

 

Solo habían pasado dos días después de su huida de las instalaciones, dos días en los que ambos habían estado alerta durante todo el tiempo, haciendo guardias por la noche, en turnos de cada dos horas para poder tener la certeza de que estarían bien y que nadie se acercaba en mitad de la noche hasta ellos. No querían correr ningún riesgo, menos cuando probablemente debían de estar llegando al final de aquel inmenso bosque, lo que significaba que tenían que estar cerca de la ciudad. Habían salido hacía un mes de casa, un mes en el que habían vagado por aquel lugar para poder escapar de aquel destino que les esperaba a todo aquel que portaba el gen lobo.

 

Si no hubieran tenido la gran determinación de escapar de allí, si no se estuvieran jugando las vidas haciendo aquello, DongHyuck no estaba seguro de que hubieran podido aguantar todo lo que el viaje les había llevado; pero gracias a aquella determinación, habían soportado todo y habían podido salir adelante durante todo aquel tiempo a través de aquel denso bosque en el que poco a poco iba habiendo muchos más claros que árboles, haciendo que en sus corazones se agitara un sentimiento de felicidad y a la vez de nerviosismo. Ambos sabían que el final del bosque se encontraba cerca.

 

No obstante, cuando finalmente salieron del abrigo de los árboles, toda la emoción que habían sentido anteriormente se desvaneció al ver cómo ante ellos se encontraba otros obstáculo, un obstáculo que en un primer momento les pareció insalvable y que tras una segunda ojeada a lo que tenían enfrente les pareció algo imposible. Porque ante ellos, lo que se encontraba era un profundo tajo de un río, cuya otra orilla se encontraba a unos veinte metros.

 

DongHyuck no pudo evitar suspirar, exasperado. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, después de lo que habían pasado, justo cuando por fin salían del bosque, justo cuando ya no les quedaba nada para terminar su camino, no podían seguir adelante porque un accidente geográfico que se extendía por varios kilómetros, les cortaba el paso. Solo tenían dos opciones. O seguir el curso del río hacia el sur y encontrar algún lugar en el que fuera posible vadearlo, o saltar la veintena de metros que los separaban de la otra orilla. La primera opción los dejaba sin tiempo y los exponía a poder ser de nuevo capturados… pero la segunda opción era simplemente inviable.

 

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó a MinHyung.

—Creo que puedo saltarlo —respondió el mayor con confianza.

—¿Qué?

 

DongHyuck había escuchado perfectamente lo que su amigo había dicho, sí, lo había escuchado muy bien, pero en su cabeza no procesaba que aquellas fueran las palabras que hubiera dicho éste de verdad. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de saltar aquella distancia? Estaba demasiado lejos y había una gran pared vertical que llevaba hasta un pequeño río lleno, una caída salpicada de piedras afiladas por todos lados. Era humanamente imposible saltar aquello y humanamente imposible sobrevivir a una caída como esa.

 

Sin embargo, MinHyung no era solo humano.

 

MinHyung era en parte lobo y su parte lobo era mucho más veloz, más fuerte y más resistente que la de un humano normal. Además, las capacidades del chico iban en aumento debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, aquella en la que se debía de haber transformado por primera vez pero no había podido ser de esa forma porque ante la amenaza de ser capturados, el lobo había emergido mucho antes de la piel de MinHyung. Por ese motivo, el chico era aún mucho más fuerte, mucho más veloz y mucho más resistente.

 

Ya habían llegado hasta allí, incluso a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de la ciudad que tanto habían ansiado alcanzar, solo les quedaba salvar aquel tajo para poder llegar a su destino… no obstante, DongHyuck no quería arriesgarse a que les pasara algo tratando de saltar aquella distancia. Era mucho mejor que dieran un rodeo para encontrar otra forma de hacer aquello antes de embarcarse en esa misión suicida. Pero aunque DongHyuck había decidido que aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer, en la mente de MinHyung había otra cosa.

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, DongHyuck se encontró subido a la espalda de MinHyung y sin que éste le dedicara siquiera unas palabras de advertencia, se internó de nuevo entre los árboles solo unos pocos metros antes de comenzar a correr, cogiendo impulso para poder saltar aquel vacío que se encontraba ante ellos, ignorando deliberadamente los gritos y los pataleos de DongHyuck. El chico no se podía creer que MinHyung fuera a hacer aquello, no se lo quería creer… al menos hasta que finalmente los pies del mayor dejaron de tocar el suelo. En ese momento, una enorme sensación de ingravidez lo envolvió y DongHyuck se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del mayor, cerrando sus ojos y rezando a todos los dioses del mundo, los pasados, los presentes y los futuros, para que no les sucediera nada y llegaran al otro lado.

 

Solo fueron unos segundos los que pasaron sobrevolando aquel tajo, unos segundos que se le hicieron eternamente largos a DongHyuck, que sintió cómo si su corazón fuera a estallar dentro de su pecho. Pero en cuanto los pies de MinHyung volvieron a tocar tierra firme, el menor se sintió enormemente aliviado. El chico abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que habían dejado atrás, viendo que realmente lo habían conseguido, que ya no les quedaba nada comparado con todo lo que habían hecho antes y que pronto podían ponerle punto y final a todo aquello.

 

—Estás loco… —no pudo evitar decir—. Estás realmente loco.

—Pero mi locura nos ha ahorrado mucho tiempo de vagar buscando otra solución —le replicó MinHyung—. Ahora solo nos queda llegar a la ciudad.

 

DongHyuck asintió, todavía notando el latido de su corazón acelerado por aquello, y después se bajó de la espalda del mayor. Las piernas le temblaban por el miedo que había pasado, pero saber que ya no les quedaba nada para conseguir lo que deseaban hizo que plantara sus pies en el suelo y que comenzara a caminar en dirección a la ciudad que se veía en el horizonte, seguido de cerca por MinHyung.

 

... 

 

A la mañana siguiente después de haber salido por fin del bosque, los chicos llegaron a la ciudad de Sokcho. Ver a más personas y, sobre todo, ver a personas que no tenían nada que ver con todo lo que habían dejado atrás los alivió un poco y encontrarse integrados en la marea humana y el barullo de la ciudad era bastante agradable. A pesar de las ropas desgastadas y de lo desaliñados que iban no destacaban demasiado en aquel entorno, por lo que ambos chicos se sintieron aliviados. Allí ya estaban a salvo, lo único que debían hacer era encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de ayudarlos y que pudiera salvar a sus amigos, quienes seguían encerrados en aquellas instalaciones con los científicos.

 

En todo aquel viaje, los chicos habían discutido sobre cuál era la mejor forma de buscar ayuda y habían llegado a la conclusión de que su mejor opción era ir a cualquier tipo de autoridad —ya fuera la policía o el ejército— para que éstos pudieran desmantelar todo aquello. Por ese motivo, comenzaron a buscar en la ciudad tanto una comisaría como un cuartel del ejército, aunque tenían muchas más probabilidades de toparse con lo primero que con lo segundo, ya que realmente, no sabían si en aquella ciudad había ejército.

 

No tuvieron que vagar demasiado por las calles de Sokcho cuando se toparon con la primera comisaría y, dedicándose una mirada decidida, ambos se adentraron en ella. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar no fueron bien recibidos.

 

MinHyung y él se acercaron al primer policía que vieron y le comentaron que querían denunciar un abuso contra los derechos humanos, pero apenas se habían sentado con él en su mesa para que les tomara declaración y comenzaron a hablar sobre los científicos que hacían experimentos con chicos adolescentes en unas instalaciones en mitad del bosque, el hombre los echó de allí a patadas, sin creer una palabra de lo que le habían dicho.

 

—¿Por qué no nos creen? —cuestionó MinHyung una vez fuera de la comisaría.

—Bueno… es una historia que es común que suceda en películas o en libros —respondió DongHyuck—, pero no es nada común que suceda en la realidad, menos en un país considerado del primer mundo.

—Pero es la verdad —replicó MinHyung.

—Lo sé, pero aunque sea la verdad, sino podemos mostrárselo, no nos creerán… y si no nos creen, será como si no hubiéramos hecho nada y para lo único que nos ha servido todo esto ha sido para salvarte a ti de ellos, pero no podríamos salvar a los demás.

—Tenemos que salvar a Jeno y a JaeMin de ellos y también a los demás chicos del pueblo que pueden desarrollar el gen en los próximos años —dijo el mayor con decisión—. No podemos dejar que esto continúe.

—Entonces vamos a ir a todas y cada una de las comisarías de esta ciudad hasta que alguien nos crea —dijo DongHyuck—. Y si no hay nadie que nos crea en esta ciudad iremos a otra, hasta que alguien nos crea y podamos ayudarlos a todos.

 

MinHyung asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Tenían que hacer todo lo posible por acabar con todo aquello, tenían que salvar a sus amigos y tenían que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, por eso, harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano, aunque tuvieran que recorrerse todas las comisarías y cuarteles del ejército de toda Corea para poder conseguirlo. Nunca se rendirían.

 

Tras tomar aquella decisión, los chicos siguieron vagando por la ciudad, encontrando a su paso varias comisarías más en las que contaron exactamente la misma historia que habían contado en el primer lugar —obviando el hecho de los hombres lobo porque eso hacía todavía más inverosímil su historia de lo que ya lo era— obteniendo en mismo resultado en todas ellas. Nadie los creía. Ninguno de los policías con los que habían hablado quería creer la palabra de unos adolescentes desaliñados que se aparecían por la comisaría para contar cosas que no podían suceder en la realidad. Y con cada rechazo, los chicos sentían cómo su moral disminuía, pero no su determinación a encontrar la ayuda necesaria.

 

En la quinta comisaría en la que entraron, no fue un hombre de mediana edad el que los atendió, sino una joven que no debía de tener ni los treinta. Era muy menuda y tenía el pelo largo y oscuro. Al ver el cambio generacional del cuerpo de la policía, los chicos sintieron que quizás podían llegar mejor a una persona que se acercara un poco más a su edad, que igual los podía tomar mucho más en serio que los más mayores, por ese motivo, cuando se sentaron en la mesa con la joven policía, le contaron lo que sabían, tratando de transmitirle su sinceridad y preocupación.

 

—Queríamos denunciar una violación contra los derechos humanos —comenzó DongHyuck, causando el interés en la chica—. Venimos de un pequeño pueblo llamado Neugde, que se encuentra en el Parque Nacional de Seoraksan —dijo—, probablemente ni siquiera aparezca en los mapas, no somos más que una comunidad de unas doscientas personas y no tenemos contacto con el exterior. Nosotros nos hemos escapado para poder llegar hasta aquí.

—No hay registros de que haya un pueblo llamado así en el parque nacional —comentó ella, tecleando en su ordenador.

—Si apareciera, entonces no podrían hacer lo que están haciendo —replicó DongHyuck.

—¿Y qué están haciendo? —le preguntó la policía.

—Experimentos con humanos —contestó de forma seria, haciendo que la mujer que tenía delante frunciera el ceño, un poco confundida—. Cada año cogen a dos o tres adolescentes y los llevan a unas instalaciones que se encuentran en lo más profundo del bosque y allí hacen experimentos con ellos. Dos de nuestros amigos están en ese lugar ahora mismo y yo mismo estuve allí hace unos pocos días, pero conseguí escapar.

—Esto que me estás contando parece el argumento de una película de ciencia ficción —comentó ella, haciendo que todas las esperanzas que tenían de que los ayudara dejaran de existir.

—Pero es la verdad —dijo MinHyung, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a aquel lugar—. Tiene que creernos, por favor.

—Me gustaría creeros… pero sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada —replicó ella—. Lo siento mucho.

 

DongHyuck resopló, cansado de que absolutamente nadie los creyera y que nadie moviera un solo dedo por ayudarlos pero no dijo nada más y solo apremió a MinHyung para que se levantara y se fueran de allí lo más rápido posible. Todavía tenían muchas comisarías por visitar, no podían perder el tiempo en solo una de ellas, tratando de hacer que alguien los creyera cuando estaba más que claro que no lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran salir de la sala en la que se encontraban, un policía jovencillo les cortó el paso.

 

—No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra historia e interesarme por lo que tenéis que decir —les dijo—. Me gustaría que me lo contarais todo y voy a tratar de ayudaros en todo lo que pueda, incluso a recabar pruebas si es lo que los demás necesitan para creer lo que estáis diciendo.

—¿Nos crees? —preguntó MinHyung sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, no todos los días llegan dos chicos contando algo como esto —contestó él—. No creo que seáis mentirosos, así que, contádmelo todo y veré cómo puedo ayudaros.

 

DongHyuck y MinHyung se miraron y, sin decirse siquiera una palabra, decidieron que debían de confiar en aquel joven policía que se había interesado de verdad en ellos y que los quería ayudar… y confiarían tanto en él que incluso le contarían aquello que no le habían contado a ningún otro: que los experimentos se hacían con chicos que habían desarrollado el gen lobo.

 

—¿Dónde podemos hablar sin que nadie nos vea o escuche? —cuestionó DongHyuck.

—Venid conmigo —les dijo el joven.

 

El policía los guio por las instalaciones de la comisaría hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala en la que se sentaron a hablar y ellos le contaron todo lo que le habían contado a los demás, pero añadiéndole además la parte del gen lobo, cómo aquello era algo importante en su pueblo, cómo se educaba a los niños allí y cómo habían visto que se llevaban a sus amigos y ellos mismos habían estado en el lugar en el que se llevaban a cabo los experimentos. También le contaron que MinHyung era un hombre lobo y que por eso habían decidido huir, para que no corriera el mismo destino que los demás y cuando el policía les pidió que se lo mostraran, su amigo no tardó ni un segundo en transformarse en lobo delante de él.

 

—Tenéis que llevarme a ese lugar —les dijo, después de calmarse tras ver al lobo plateado—. Hay que traer pruebas de lo que estáis diciendo para poder enseñarlas a todo el mundo y comenzar una investigación policial.

—Gracias por creernos —murmuró DongHyuck.

 

...

 

Dos días después, cuando Lee TaeYong, el policía que los iba a ayudar, libraba en el trabajo, los montó en su coche y los llevó en éste hasta donde éstos le dijeron. Se habían estado quedando en su casa aquellos días y los chicos le habían comentado algunas cosas más de las que se habían ido acordando, sobre todo sobre la vida en Neugde y de sus periplos en el bosque —evitando cuidadosamente hablar de cuando MinHyung se había transformado por primera vez— y el policía se había convencido cada vez más de ayudarlos, por eso había conseguido lo más pronto posible un día libre en el que poder recabar las pruebas necesarias.

 

Con el coche se internaron en el Parque Nacional de Seoraksan, a través de las carreteras que estaban habilitadas para ello, pero después dejaron el coche y se adentraron en el bosque. Mientras los chicos habían vagado por el bosque, no sabían que aquel lugar era un parque nacional, solo lo habían descubierto cuando se dirigían hacia Sokcho y habían visto los carteles, si lo hubieran sabido, habrían buscado antes ayuda de los guardias forestales antes que ir hasta la ciudad, pero después habían desechado aquella idea porque era muy probable que la gente que trabajara allí ya tuviera constancia de lo que se estaba haciendo.

 

Una vez dejaron todo lo que pertenecía a instalaciones del parque atrás, los tres se dirigieron hasta las instalaciones, que se encontraban en el lugar más recóndito del bosque. Si DongHyuck hubiera ido solo allí probablemente se habría perdido, pero MinHyung había desarrollado un gran sentido de la orientación y podía encontrar el lugar, recordar exactamente el camino que había tomado para rescatarlo y el que habían seguido para escapar del bosque.

 

Por ese motivo, no se perdieron entre la marea de árboles y cuando estaba anocheciendo llegaron al lugar que buscaban. Inmediatamente, el policía sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a echar fotos y fotos del lugar desde el exterior antes de que la luz del día se fuera del todo y no salieran todo lo nítidas que deberían. Después de aquello, buscaron el lugar por el cual MinHyung y DongHyuck habían escapado la anterior vez, descubriendo que el agujero no estaba todavía arreglado y que lo único que habían puesto había sido un plástico transparente tapándolo que dejaba ver parte del interior.

 

Solo tuvieron que esperar hasta que se hiciera del todo de noche y que la actividad en las instalaciones cesara para que DongHyuck y el policía entraran a través del hueco mientras MinHyung, transformado en lobo, vigilaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cada pasillo que recorrían era documentado gracias al vídeo que TaeYong iba grabando del lugar, cada habitación que encontraban a su paso también lo era y así fue hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que DongHyuck había estado retenido. Desde allí se dirigieron hasta las diferentes salas en las que le habían hecho las diversas pruebas en aquellos días y después buscaron pruebas que los incriminaran.

 

Les costó prácticamente toda la noche hallar algunos documentos con los que podían convencer a los demás que lo que se estaba haciendo en aquel lugar no era legal, pero cuando los hallaron, DongHyuck sintió que absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Solo debían encontrar a sus amigos y sacarlos de allí para que todo fuera perfecto… pero con el fin de la noche y la llegada del amanecer, tuvieron que emprender el camino de vuelta fuera de las instalaciones, donde MinHyung los esperaba y donde volvieron a colocar el plástico que tapaba el agujero por el que se habían colado para que nadie pudiera notar que habían entrado allí. Había sido una noche productiva porque habían documentado muchas cosas que ayudarían a que se pudiera hacer algo para desmontar toda aquella organización.

 

Después de salir, TaeYong y DongHyuck se subieron al lomo del lobo plateado y éste los llevó de una forma mucho más rápida y segura a través del bosque y para el medio ya se encontraban en el lugar en el que habían dejado el coche. En aquel lugar había un pequeño hotel para que los turistas pudieran hospedarse y el policía pagó una habitación para descansar ese día y poder emprender el camino a Sokcho a la mañana siguiente, donde enseñaría en su comisaría todo lo que había grabado para que comenzara la investigación.

 

—Todo irá bien —le dijo DongHyuck a MinHyung cuando se echaron a dormir en una de las dos camas de la habitación, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo del mayor—. Todo se solucionará.

—Eso espero —murmuró MinHyung antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, agotados por todo lo que habían hecho.


	5. Epílogo

Caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Sokcho todavía se le hacía raro a DongHyuck aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que comenzaron a vivir en aquella ciudad. Vivir allí era toda una nueva experiencia después de lo que les había pasado durante aquel verano, pero al menos todo había salido bien y ya no tenían que preocuparse por nada. El oficial Lee los había llamado aquella mañana para contarles la buena noticia de que habían desmantelado las instalaciones en las que mantenían encerrados a los demás chicos que habían desarrollado el gen lobo y les había dicho que sus amigos estaban bien. Igualmente les había comentado que a lo largo de aquel día, irían hasta Neugde para encarcelar a todos aquellos adultos que formaban parte de todo y para rescatar a los demás niños del pueblo que no tenían ninguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la aldea.

 

Cuando todo había comenzado, cuando DongHyuck le había dicho a MinHyung que huyera con él para que no le sucediera nada malo, el chico jamás se había imaginado que todo tendría tal repercusión y que finalmente se acabaría descubriendo todo y encarcelando a los culpables; sin embargo, estaba muy contento con aquel resultado porque así había podido ayudar a muchas personas, no solo a MinHyung.

 

Los dedos de su amigo deslizándose por su mano y entrelazándolos con los suyos, sacaron a DongHyuck de sus pensamientos, que se giró para mirar a MinHyung viendo una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, una que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder ver y el chico no pudo evitar corresponderle con otra sonrisa igual.

 

—Gracias —le dijo el mayor—, por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos dos meses… y por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos hicimos amigos.

 

DongHyuck estuvo tentado a decir “no se merecen” de forma un poco socarrona y sarcástica, probablemente el DongHyuck de aquella primavera le habría respondido de aquella forma, pero en esos instantes, el chico simplemente asintió lentamente y apretó fuertemente la mano que sostenía del mayor antes de responderle otra cosa.

 

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, sino lo hubieras hecho, no habría sido capaz de hacer nada por ti.

 

MinHyung también asintió lentamente y después aprovechó que con el desarrollo del gen lobo había crecido unos centímetros más durante aquel verano para darle un corto beso en la frente que hizo que las piernas de DongHyuck se tambalearan como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Puede que en aquellos dos meses hubieran encontrado una forma de desmantelar todo un laboratorio ilegal en el que se hacían experimentos humanos… pero no habían encontrado la forma de poner en palabras qué era todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos —porque seguían durmiendo juntos, seguían abrazándose y seguían besándose sin tratar de establecer qué era lo que tenían—, pero DongHyuck no tenía ninguna prisa en ello, todavía tenían mucho tiempo por delante para preocuparse de aquello. Por el momento, ambos estaban bien y todos sus amigos estaban a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —He usado los nombres reales de HaeChan y Mark para esta historia y no los artísticos, por lo tanto, como creo que debéis saber, DongHyuck es HaeChan y MinHyung es Mark.  
> —El nombre del pueblo en el que viven, Neugde (늑대) significa, literalmente, “lobo” en coreano. Sí, no tenía imaginación para poner nombres de pueblos (?)  
> —Sokcho, la ciudad en la que acaban está en la costa este de Corea del Sur y cerca de esta se encuentra el Parque Nacional Seoraksan, lugar en el que se sitúa el pueblo de Neugde y las instalaciones de los científicos locos.  
> —Todas los personajes que nombro pertenecen a la SM Family, menos aquellos a los que solo nombro por su apellido porque no quería poner a nadie de malos malísimos. Por lo tanto, en esta historia aparecen algunos de los miembros de NCT (mucho más los Dreamies que los demás), algunas de las chicas de SR17G (las trainees que forman parte del proyecto SMROOKIES) y de RED VELVET.  
> —A pesar de este final abierto que dejo, no va a haber ninguna continuación porque me he tirado un año escribiendo esta historia y me ha dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, así que, no me veo con alma de seguir algo así. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
